Soul's Journey
by Wingedchilde
Summary: Tyson is not exactly who everyone thinks he is. He has a secret. One that involves an ancient war, a prophecy, and a past life. When everyone finds out, things will never be the same. TyKa
1. Prologue

_A/N: This is really short, but that is because it is simply a set up for what is to come. This story is an idea that I've had in my head for a long time. A LONG time. Finally, I decided to commit it to paper. This story is going to be a long one folks; complete with villians, true love, bitbeasts, prophesies, magical beings, secrets and more. Enjoy_

Warning: Shonen Ai

Pairing: Kai/Tyson

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

**Soul's Journey**

Prologue

The first rays of sunlight came peaking over the horizon, illuminating a standing firgure. Dark blue bangs blew across a tanned face as warm brown eyes looked out into the distance.

Giving a soft sigh, a gloved hand reached up to brush away dark locks that hindered the youths vision. It was coming. He could feel it. It was in the air, a heaviness, a stillness. Like that before a storm. It wasn't long now. Soon, he would have to tell them. All those that he had become friends with, all those he had let into his life, they would have to know. He didn't have a choice. They would be involved whether he wanted them to be or not. Besides, they dersevered the truth.

Feeling something within him stir, the youth shivered. Oh yes, it was very close. He could already feel his true self emerging. It was in the way he could think more clearly, in the way his movements were less clumsy. It was gradual for now; but once it came, everything would happen all at once. In a way, he was thankful that he was regaining his true self a little bit before. It was less of a shock for when it happened.

He knew that there were negative things that would come with it. But he couldn't help but anticipate it. He would gain his true self and all that came with that. It was like beging released from a prison, being set free. How could he not like that? And then there was that something else that he would gain. The knowledge of the identity of his mate.

His mate. He knew who he wanted it to be. A certain friend of his; tall, pale, slightly cold most of the time, with two toned hair and the most mesmerizing red eyes. The youth felt his cheeks flush at the image of his pheonix. He had been in love with Kai for a long time. A long time. He had never let on though. Not a hint. He couldn't.

It wouldn't be fair to Kai. The slight youth had no idea if the stoic teen even felt anything for him at all. In fact, it was highly unlikely he even viewed him as a friend. All the same, he couldn't take the chance. If Kai did feel the same way...he just could not risk it. He could not risk hurting him.

Once he learns the his mates identity, all the feelings he had for the Russian teen would pale in comparision to his mate. He needed his mate, there was no way around it. So unless his mate and Kai were one in the same...

Hence, his silence concerning his feelings. But still...he hoped his soul mate was Kai. He knew that whoever his mate was, they would be the perfect match for him in every way. He just wanted that person to be the crimson eyes blader. Though, thinking about, it might be better if it wasn't Kai. After all, the older boy would probably never like him. And if his mate rejected him...he didn't even want to think about that possiblility.

The sun had completely risen, the light from its rays warming tan skin. Gazing at the view spread out before hand, the boy realized that today was going to be a beautiful day. Gazing at a flawless sky, he felt hat feeling inside him stir harder. The sky, it was calling him, urging that something inside him to emerge. His shoulder blades twiched. He could feel a slight pressure there, as if something inside wanted to get out. It was even closer than he thought.

Turning to go back inside, Tyson Kinomiya made a promise to himself. He would tell his friends the truth very soon. Before events did the telling for him.

TBC

_A/N: Well there you have it. What do you think? Should I continue? If I do, I have some real fun stuf planned. Review and tell me what you think. _

Wing


	2. Mirror Image

_A/N: I'm sorry for the delay. Here is chapter one. Enjoy_

Warning: Shonen Ai

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, just this plot idea.

**Souls Journey**

Chapter One

Tyson stood in front of his mirror examining his appearance. He had changed. Not a lot, but he could see it. Running fingers through dark locks, he slowly moved his head from side to side. Hi hair looked...shinier, silkier. As if he was one of those models on TV selling special shampoo's. Of course, people would probably just assume he was using something new on his hair. No big deal, easily explainable. Of course, that didn't explain why his hair was also three inches longer.

Sighing, Tyson leaned his hands against the bathroom counter. Luckily, the people who would be the most likely to notice, aka his friends, hadn't seen him for a while. They wouldn't think too much of his changes. They wouldn't realize that his hair had grown those three inches _overnight_.

Straightening, Tyson quickly tied his hair back. Sticking his trademark cap on his head, he looked at the effect. The change wasn't quite as noticable like this, with his hat covering his hair. Smiling a little, Tyson left the bathroom.

Entering the kitchen, the blue haired boy spotted his grampa leafing through what looked to be the mail. "Hey gramps, anything for me?" He asked curiously as he opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water.

"Sure thing little dude," His grandpa answered cheerily. "Letter from that righteous homey mister Dickenson." The old man held out a letter triuphantly, waving it around like a little kid.

Taking the letter from his grandfather's hand, Tyson noticed an official BBA logo on the envelope. "Thanks Grampa," He said as he left the kitchen.

"No problem T man," Grandpa called after him.

Making himself comfortable on the back porch, Tyson opened the envelope. Taking out a couple sheets of paper, he quickly scanned the letter. Eyes widening the farther along he read, his first reaction was happieness. There was a special event taking place in a weeks time for bladers. He was going to see his friends again!

Then the reality set in. He had been planing to tell his friends, and being in person would be better. But he had only wanted to tell his closest friends. Namely, the old bladebreakers. Every blader he had ever met and befriended was going to be at this thing. Not exactly what he felt like facing at this time.

Setting the letter aside, Tyson flopped onto his back. Looking up he huffed, ruffling lengthened bangs. Well he would just have to be discrete. An easier thing to do now that he was gaining his truer self. At least the physical changes weren't that noticable. Hopefully his luck would not run out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Banging his head against the wall, Tyson clinched his fists in frustration. So much for luck.

It had been three days since he recieved the letter, only two until he would be seeing his friends, and he had changed again. This time, however, it was not as easy to hide or explain away. After all, how do you explain a change in bone structure!

Rubbing his sore head, he looked at the mirror resentfully. He knew he would be changing, but he had thought it would be later and all at once. _After_ he had explained to his friends.

The same brown eyes looked back at him as he stared at the mirror. The face they looked out of, however, was not exactly the same. His face had thinned, his cheekbones becoming more prominent. He looked almost... delicate. It was still him, but a refined him.

It wasn't just his face that had thinned and become refined though. His entire body was that way. At least he still had his normal tan, and with clothes most of the new change could be hidden.

Maybe having longer hair was a good thing, it helped hide his features. Shaking long bangs into his face, he peered at the mirror as best he could through dark locks. It would have to do. Unless of course he wanted to get a mask like Mystel... Actually, that wasn't that bad an idea.

Shaking his head at such stupid thoughts, Tyson roughly ran his hands through his hair reveling his face again. He couldn't do that, then everyone would know something was going on.

Hopefully they would think it was simply a result of maturity. Although, with the way his luck was going, he wasn't going to count on it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a nice day, with clear sky's and a refreshing breeze. Not too bad a day to meet old friends. Walking up the steps to the newly built BBA building, Tyson looked around. The BBA had come a long way since Bega's defeat. Entering the large glass doors, Tyson entered the lobby. He had decided to come early, about an hour before anyone was scheduled to arrive.

Greeting the receptionist, he was gifted with a smile and promptly led to Mr. Dickensons office. Changes or not, it seemed he was still recognizable as the world beyblade champion.

"Aw, Tyson, it's so good to see you," Greeted the owner of the BBA as the young man entered.

"Hello Mr. D." Tyson returned with a smile. He had always liked Mr Dickenson. He was, after all, the first person to give him a chance at blading.

"What can I do for you?"

Tyson grinned. Mr. D knew him too well. "I was wondering if I could have some private time with my old team. I just haven't seen my friends in a while an all."

Mr. Dickenson gave an understanding smile. "I see. You want to spend time with them without all the others around." The older man nodded. "It's perfectly understandable. I will arrange it."

"Thanks Mr. D," Tyson cried happily. Mr. Dickenson waved off his thanks.

"It's nothing for the one who saved the BBA," the owner said, a twinkle in his eye.

"Aw, Mr Dickenson," Tyson whined blushing. "It was no big deal really."

"On the contrary my boy, it was a very big deal." Seeing the young man's discomfort, he relented. "Well, you probably have better things to do then stay and chat with an old man like me. Why don't you head down stairs. Your friends should be arriving soon."

Tyson smiled gratefully as he turned to leave. "See ya later Mr. D!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking around the large room where he would be meeting his friends, Tyson couldn't help but be impressed. Comfortable couches lined the room. In the center were many small tables for sitting, along with larger ones that held food. Along the walls, above the couches, were posters of each of the bladers that would be here today. Each poster had a picture of the blader, there bit beast, and their stats. It was really cool.

Sinking into a couch under the posters of the BBA Revolutions team, Tyson gave a sigh. The couches were even as comfortable as they looked! Mr D really went all out. After a while, he got bored and started to study the pictures placed around the place.

He was gazing at a certain poster above him, admiring the stong figure it portrayed with a slightly dreamy smile, when a shout rang out breaking the silence of the room. Turning around, he barely had time to brace himself before he was thrown against the back of the coach, something heavy holding him in a vice like grip.

"Tyson!"

Chuckling, Tyson akwardly patted the back of the person on top of him as best he could. It wasn't easy him being squashed and all. "Nice to see you too Max."

Laughing, the blonde bullet released his friend and got up. Max hadn't changed much. Same bright blonde hair and blue eyes, same cheerful personality. He looked a little older and a little taller, but that was all. "Wow, it's been like forever." The blonde exclaimed as he helped his friend off the couch. "I really missed you, you know! I'm sorry I didn't call as much, but I was busy with my mom and all and..." The blonde trailed off, staring at Tyson with unreadable eyes.

"Max?" Tyson gulped nervously. If Max noticed his differences, then he had no chance that the others wouldn't. Staring at the blonde, he wondered if maybe he was going to have to tell his friends sooner than he thought.

"Tyson, you're..." The blonde trailed off again. Tyson watched as a gleam entered his friends blue eyes. Uh oh, that didn't look good.

"I can't believe it, you're..."

**TBC**

_A/N: Muhahahaha! I'm evil! Beware the horror of the cliffy! _

_Sorry, I couldn't resist. Besides, I wanted to get the first chapter out soon. Hope you like it so far. And don't kill me. I'll update soon. _

_Thanks for reading, and please review! It lets me know to keep going._

Wing


	3. To Search or Not to Search

_A/N: Okay, chapter three! A lot of you have been guessing at what Tyson is. All I can say is, no matter how much he changes physically and mentally he will always remain a boy; more feminine features or not. For the rest...well you'll just have to wait and see. I think you will like what is going to happen. :) Enjoy_

Warning: Slight Shonen Ai

Disclaimer: If I owned Beyblade it would probably resemble my stories. (Now everyone sigh in disappointment that I don't)

**Soul's Journey**

Chapter Two

"I can't believe it, you're..."

Tyson held his breath. This was it, the moment of truth. If Max noticed..

"You're, SHORT!"

Tyson nearly fell over in shock. "What!" He exclaimed.

Max giggled. "You're short! I'm taller than you now. Look look!" The blonde moved closer, showing that there was indeed a good two inches difference in their height now. "See, I'm taller!" The blonde began to laugh in glee.

Tyson stared at his friend with incredulous eyes. That was it? Max notices one of the few things that _hasn't_ changed about him; his height? _You've got to be kidding me._

"Max, did you get into the sugar again?" A new voice asked.

Startled, the blue haired boy looked over to see the rest of the PPB All-starz team before him.

"Oh hello Tyson," Said Emily as she straightened her glasses. Tyson nodded back.

"I didn't get into the sugar!" Max exclaimed huffily. "I'm just excited. Look, I'm taller than Tyson now! See!" Grabbing the bluenette, he pulled him against his side.

"Bid deal, you're still a pipsqueak compared to me," Rick said.

"Hey!"

"Well, to be fair, almost everyone's small compared to you Rick." Emily intervened reasonably. Rick just grunted.

Tyson watched the old team's banter with a bemused smile. Not much had changed. This team would always have rivalries. After a few minutes of silent observing he decided to step in. Michael had added his two cents a while ago, and now him and Rick were exchanging words while their team mates alternated between trying to calm them to adding their own not so helpful comments.

"So," the blue haired boy said. Remarkably, everyone stopped arguing to look over at him. Tyson hid a smile. "You guys are the first one's to get here."

Max grinned cheerfully. "Yup!" Slinging his arm around the now shorter boy's shoulders he said, "I just couldn't wait to see everyone again!"

Tyson shook his head fondly. He had really missed Max. Before he could respond, however, the arrival of more people caught their attention. It looked like some of the other team's had arrived. Looking around, Tyson noted quite a few familiar faces. In fact, way too many familiar faces. The old Bega team was here, not to mention F Dynasty, Barthez Battalion, and the White Tigers. Sighing inwardly, Tyson put on a cheerful face and began to greet his friends.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later he was exhausted, (he had a _lot_ of friends) relieved (No one had mentioned his changes) and incredibly grumpy. Sipping on a glass of punch in a secluded corner, Tyson once again scanned the room. It was official. Kai wasn't here. He knew that the Blitzkrieg boys were here; he had seen both Bryan and Spencer and had caught a glimpse of red hair that could only belong to one person. He still had no idea how Tala got his hair to stay like that. But no Kai. It was so incredibly frustrating!

Taking another sip of his drink, he closed his eyes. Usually he would be out there chatting happily with all his friends. Loud and smiling, the center of attention. Part of him still wanted to be, but he also felt slightly uncomfortable. Here with so many people he knew around, it would be so easy to let his guard down. To relax, and just be himself. He couldn't do that. Not yet, maybe never again. It was kind of a depressing thought.

Sighing, he opened his eyes. Then blinked. His world had turned...white? "Huh?" An amused chuckle caused him to look up, right into the electric blue eyes of a certain cyborg. "Tala?" Focusing on his face, Tyson realized how close they were. If he wanted, he could just lean forward and they would probably touch. With a little squeak, he jumped back.

Another amused chuckle. Glaring at the older teen in front of him, Tyson carefully set his drink down and then crossed his arms.

"Tyson." Said the redhead, his voice low and smooth, but with a hint of amusement to it. The younger boy raised a single brow at him.

"What to do you want Tala?"

A smirk crossed that pale face at the tone of the younger bladers voice. Slowly he moved around until he was side by side with the shorter boy, leaning against the wall casually. His cold eyes quickly scanned the room, before coming back to rest on annoyed cinnamon. "Can't I just want to say hello?"

Tyson looked at the blitzkrieg boy suspiciously. It was true that lately Tala had been on their side. The cyborg had actually become an almost friend in a way. However, Tyson was the one who usually sought him out and initiated the conversation. Having the red head do so instead made him rightfully wary. "You never have before." He pointed out.

Another low chuckle. What was wrong with Tala today? He never smiled and laughed this much. (True, they weren't really smiles, more like smirks; and they were chuckles not laughs, but still...) Maybe he was simply in a good mood? Whatever it was, he was acting weird. "True," Tala answered crossing his arms as well and once again scanning the room. "But does that mean I cannot? I thought you said you were my friend?" Icy blue met warm brown as he spoke.

Tyson blinked. There was a weird light in that steel blue gaze but Tyson couldn't pinpoint it. Shrugging it off, Tyson forced himself to relax. "Of course I'm your friend," He said with a mock scowl. Turning so that he faced the older boy, Tyson looked up and smiled. "And I'm always there for my friends."

Tala looked at him in silence for a minute. There, that strange light in his eyes. What was it? But, as before, it was gone before he could get a handle on it. Uncrossing his arms, the older boy straightened, moving away a little from the wall he had been leaning against. "I already knew that Tyson." With that the red head began to walk away.

Okay, that was different. Shaking his head, Tyson watched the red head go. That is until a thought hit him. "Wait, Tala!" The cyborg stopped and turned at the boys shout. Blushing slightly Tyson quickly walked closer to him. "Um, have you seen Kai?" The blue haired boy watched in confusion as his friends eyes seemed to darken. What had he said?

"He's not here." The Russian stated shortly.

Tyson tried not to wilt when he heard this "Oh," he said, voice quiet. Giving Tala a small smile in thanks, he turned to go back to his corner. A hand on his shoulder stopped him. Looking at the hand, he slowly followed it back to it's owner. Questioningly, he met those icy blue eyes.

"He's running late."

"Oh," this time his voice was more normal. He smiled a much bigger smile at the boy than before. "Thanks Tala."

Turning away again, he thought he heard the Russian say, "Anything for you." But when he looked back, the boy was gone. Maybe he had just imagined it. Maybe...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kai's POV**

(I know some of you are probably thinking:_ finally_! I hadn't planned to have him yet, but he insisted. )

Garnet eyes scanned the crowd in front of him with slight distaste. He wasn't particularly fond of crowds, or most of these people period for that matter. But he was here anyway. The reason: the very thing he was searching the crowd for. _Where are you Tyson, I know you're here_. In fact he had made sure of this fact, contacting Mr. Dickenson in advance to see if the bluenette had arrived. After all, there was no point in showing up if he was not going to be here. No point at all.

There, a flash of blue near the buffet tables. That had to be him. Moving purposefully through the crowded room, he gracefully sidestepped people, scarf fluttering as he moved. Almost there, another flash of blue. This was taking too long, couldn't people see that he was trying to walk here? And they wondered why he usually stuck to the wall when forced to go to social gatherings.

Success: he was there. Right behind that group of bladers was the person he sought. _Finally_. Hurriedly stepping around the bladers in his path, he came insight of the blue haired person at the buffet table.

**Five Minutes Later**

Ming Ming! It wasn't Tyson, it was Ming Ming! That annoying pop idol that shouldn't even be allowed to touch a beyblade! In fact, she shouldn't be allowed to have blue hair either. Not that her hair could even compare to the beautiful midnight colored strands of the world champion.

Clenching his fists in anger, Kai made it to a clear space against a wall. If he didn't find Tyson in the next minute, he was not going to be happy. After he calmed somewhat he took a deep breath and prepared to dive back in to search. A hand on his sleeve stopped him however.

Eyes narrowing, Kai turned to see who dared to not only lay a finger on him, but delay his finding Tyson. Glaring full force with a scathing retort on the tip of his tongue he caught sight of who stopped him; and felt all the anger in him freeze as he gazed into large brown eyes.

_**TBC**_

_A/N: Wow, this chapter took forever and didn't really do all that much. (Sighs) But it does set up the next chapter, so review if you want to see if Kai notices the changes in Tyson. :) Also, it will only be a few more chapters before things start to get really interesting. In fact, I can't wait and I know what's going to happen! 0.o Okay, I'm strange, but aren't we all? Now review my lovely's! ;P_

Wing


	4. A Party

_A/N: Here's chapter three folks. Suminasen for the delay. My life is hectic right now. But in less than two months, I get out for summer break. Then I can read and write to my hearts content. (Looks dreamy at the thought) _

_Enjoy. :)_

**Warning**: Shonen Ai Fluff

**Pairing**: Kai/Tyson (Maybe slight one sided Tala/Tyson, Haven't decided yet. 0.o)

**Disclaimer**: Why do we have to do these things anyway? Bah, no I do not own Beyblade.

**Souls Journey**

Chapter Three

Tyson smiled as he watched his friends laugh at something Max had said from across the room. It had been twenty minutes since Tala had left him and he was feeling really restless. Running a slender hand through dark bangs, he once again scanned the area. As before, no Kai. He was starting to think maybe he should just go and have fun with his other friends. After all, his slightly anti social behavior might tip them off better than anything else.

Looking across the room from his slightly secluded spot, he caught sight of Rei. Hmm... the neko jin seemed to be looking for something. Or maybe...someone? In fact, he was probably looking for him. It wasn't like Tyson to not be in the center of things, the Chinese boy was most likely wondering where he was. Well, he might as well go chat with Rei for awhile. Besides, he had always thought of him as a short of older brother, someone he could talk too.

Mind made up, Tyson pushed off the wall where he had been leaning and prepared to make his way across the room. Right in time to see none other than Kai Hiwatari stumble out of the crowd and into his secluded area.

Eyes widening in disbelief, he stared at the boy he had been waiting for all night. Dual haired locks in slight disarray, fists clenched, and an angry look on his face, the teen looked as if he just lost a beybattle. Tyson opened his mouth to alert Kai to his presence, he was kind of surprised he hadn't sensed him yet, then stopped himself as a horrible thought occurred to him.

What if Kai noticed his differences? The Russian was a very observant person about many things. He wanted to talk to Kai badly, but was it worth the risk? Maybe he should just wait until he told his friends everything tomorrow. Yes, that was probably the best idea. Though he really didn't want to wait.

Suddenly, Kai moved to head back into the crowd. And Tyson did something stupid.

Staring at his hand as if he had never seen anything like it before, he cursed at his bodies betrayal. His arm just had to reach out and snag Kai's sleeve didn't it? Stupid reflexes that were getting better due to his change. He had just decided to not talk to Kai today!

Sighing internally, he looked up, just in time to meet vivid garnet. Wow, he had forgotten how beautiful Kai's eyes were. Like molten pools of fire, they held his gaze like nothing else.

Was it just him, or was it getting hard to breath in here? Okay, look away Tyson, just break away. Damn it! Why wasn't Kai releasing him! Didn't he realize what he was doing to him with those eyes of his!

Ok, calm down; deep breaths. Just because your crush, who may turn out to be the love of your life, is standing in front of you is no reason to be nervous. Just because he's looking at you with those eyes that can see right through you and into your soul. No bid deal. It's not like you have anything to hide right? _Oh who am I kidding!_ Tyson stood frozen in front of Kai, unable to move. Not good...

_That's it, speak, say something! He's going to know something's up if you stand there like a mute! Think, think! _"Hey Kai." _Those words did not just come out of my mouth. _

Kai just looked at him for a moment. "Hn".

_Guess they did. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kais POV**

Warm, bright, a rich reddish brown framed by long dark lashes; windows to a beautiful soul full of light and laughter. Kai stared into Tyson's big eyes in slight surprise. Long seconds passed, and neither spoke. Why hadn't Tyson said anything? It wasn't like him...

"Hey Kai."

The Russian blinked, looking at the younger boy. "Hn"

Tyson grinned at that, and finally turned away. Free of those big eyes, Kai took his time to observe the rest of him; and felt his face flush with heat. Tyson was...beautiful. Long dark hair framing a surprisingly delicate, tan face; his body slender and lithe. Kai had always thought that Tyson was beautiful; he hadn't thought that he could _be_ any more beautiful. He had been wrong.

_He sure grew up... nice._ Fighting the blush that came with that thought, Kai shook his head slightly. And waited. Why was Tyson being so quiet? It was starting to annoy him, really really annoy him. "Tyson." He narrowed his eyes; Tyson had jumped at the name.

"Y, yeah Kai?" He looked...nervous?

Crossing his arms, he pretended to look out over the crowd. In reality, he was closely watching the boy out of the corner of his eye. "What are you doing?"

Tyson tilted his head to the side, "Um nothing?"

"Why don't I believe you?"

"I don't know, why don't you?" Tyson's eyes widened at that, and he slapped his hand over his mouth.

Kai turned to face him, one grey brow lifted in inquiry.

He watched in secret amusement as Tyson flushed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "U, um... hee?" Honestly, sometimes Tyson could be just so cute. Not that he would ever tell him that of course.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tyson's POV**

_Idiot, idiot, idiot! I am a complete baka! _Tyson couldn't believe he had said that. Kai must think he's lost it. If he even cares.

_Okay, I really wish something would come and interrupt this situation before..._

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

_Thank you Kami Sama!_ Tyson turned to face the new arrival to see a smiling Rei Kon. Never before had he been so happy to see Rei, never. In fact he was so happy, he could hug him!

"Tyson, what are you doing?" Ray asked.

Tyson blinked and realized that his body had once again betrayed him. Looking up from his position with his arms around Rei, he grinned slightly. "Hi?"

Rei chuckled, and to Tyson's complete surprise, wrapped his own arms around him in a quick hug. "It's good to see you again too Tyson." The neko jin said, amusement in his voice.

Tyson blinked, released Rei, and smiled.

Chatting with Rei, he never noticed an unhappy Kai glaring at an unsuspecting Neko Jin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyson smiled as he waved good bye to another group of friends. It was getting late, and everyone was going home. Next to him were Rei and Max chatting and a quiet Kai. He had asked them to stay a minute so he could tell them something. Waving to one last group and calling out a return goodnight, he turned to his friends.

"So Ty, what is it you wanted to tell us?" Max asked curiously.

Tyson smiled, and opened his mouth to speak. He didn't get a single word out.

"No wait!" Max had cried. "Let me guess!"

Rei rolled his eyes. "Maxie, just let Tyson tell us what he wants to."

Max pouted. "But I want to guess! Please Ty, let me guess." Max unleased the puppy dog eyes. Sighing, Tyson shrugged in consent. "Yay! Okay, what would Ty want to say...hmm."

Max put a hand to his chin in a thinking pose. "I know, you have a girlfriend!"

Tyson sweatdropped. "Um...no."

"Oh..." Max thought a moment. "A boyfriend?"

Tyson coughed at that.

Max looked at the red Tyson in amazement. "Wait, you do have a boyfriend! Who is it? Do I know him?" The blonde was jumping up and down in excitement.

Rei looked at Tyson curiously. Tyson was staring at Max not saying anything. "_Do_ you have a boyfriend Tyson?"

Tyson finally found his voice. "No!"

Max seemed to wilt. "Awww..."

Ray chuckled. "You want Tyson to have a boyfriend Max?"

The blonde grinned. "Maybe."

Tyson watched as his friends discussed him as if he wasn't there. He really hadn't expected Max to say something like that. Looking over at his silent ex-captain, he noticed that Kai was glaring at Max. Weird.

"Okay, I still have to guess," Max exclaimed.

As Max was thinking, Tyson decided to step in. He didn't want to give the blonde another chance to say something shocking or potentially embarrassing. "I just wanted to say I asked Mr. D to get us a private room for tomorrow."

Rei and Kai looked at the bluenette at that. Max pouted. "Tyyyy, I still wanted to guess! No fair."

"You never would have guessed that anyway Mizihura, so stop acting childish." A cold voice broke in.

Max glared at Kai and looked like he wanted to say something foolish. Thankfully Rei stepped in.

"Why a private room Tyson?"

The others looked over at Tyson at this question.

Grinning to hide his nervousness, Tyson smiled. "I just thought we could catch up, you now, without any of the others around." That of course, wasn't the real reason, but he couldn't tell them that.

"Actually, that sounds like a good idea." Rei said with a smile.

"Yeah!" Max grinned. "It will be like a bladebreaker reunion. To bad the chief isn't going to be there." Kenny was away at a special tech school, and hadn't been able to come.

After a few more minutes of chatting, Tyson said goodnight to his friends. Watching them leave, his thoughts turned to his impending confession. Tomorrow, they would know. Tomorrow, things may never be the same.

Tyson didn't know how right he was.

_**TBC**_

_A/N: I would like to say now that no, Rei doesn't like Tyson in that way. He thinks of him as the younger brother he never had. Of course, Kai doesn't know that. :PI know this story is going kinda slow, but Tyson's secret is going to come out soon. _

_Thanks for reading. (Looks down at the button below suggestively) Sayonara!_

Wing


	5. Today's the Day

A/N: Chapter four! (Does happy dance) Enjoy.

**Warning**: Shonen Ai

**Pairing: **Kai/Tyson Onesided Tala/Tyson

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade

**Soul's Journey**

Chapter Four

Tyson took a deep breath as he opened the door. He had woken up this morning with an ominous feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was a tenseness, a tightness that had nothing to do with nerves. His instincts were screaming at him, saying that something was wrong. Not a good sign on a today of all days; the day he plans to tell his friends his secret. Upon entering the room, he closed his eyes and prayed.

Bracing himself, he opened his eyes and looked into the mirror. Slowly he examined his appearance; something he had done more in the last month than in his entire life before that. And he realized that he... hadn't changed! _Oh thank Kami! _Relieved beyond words, he sunk to the floor. He had been so sure this morning that another big change had happened. He could just imagine waking up to discover his eyes had changed color and were now red. Just imagine that! Kai may look sexy with his garnet colored eyes, but on him it would probably just look scary. Leaning his head against the cuboard door, he chuckled at the mental image.

Besides, it would probably clash horribly with his hair! Not that he thought of that of course. Lifting himself off the floor, Tyson smiled a genuine smile. The fact that he hadn't changed gave him fresh confidence. He could do this, Today was the day! Happy and slightly excited about finally confiding his secret to those closest to him, Tyson ignored the small part of him that insisted that something was still not right.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking around the room, Tyson felt his jaw drop slightly. When he had asked for a private room from Mr. Dickenson he had expected something simple. A couple couches, a table or two; a room like those they used during tournaments. He surely hadn't expected this! The room was huge! It did have couches and tables, but more than just two. It even had a small beyblade dish! Not to mention a television and wait... a mini fridge! Cool!

Tyson looked around the room in content. Well, at least he would tell his friends in a comfortable atmosphere. Glancing at the clock, he realized that they would be arriving any minute now. Leaving the room, he headed for the entrance. He decided to meet them there so they wouldn't have to look for the room.

Stepping out of the large glass doors, he lifted a hand to shield his eyes from the sun. Blinking as his eyes ajusted, he found himself looking right at a head of blonde locks.

"Hey Ty!" Blue eyes sparkling with happiness, the blonde smiled a wide smile. "I can't believe it, you're on time!" Max laughed good naturedly. "It's a miracle!"

"Oh, ha ha." Tyson said sarcastically. Placing his hand on his heart, he made a sad face. "You wound me Max, really you do." There was mock hurt in his voice, but the small grin wanting to escape betrayed him.

"Luckily you're the type to bounce back." A new voice broke in amusedly.

Looking at Rei suspiciously, Tyson asked, "Is that an insult?"

Rei grinned, flashing fang, "Course not, it's a compliment."

Tyson's suspicious look didn't fade.

"Oh, come on Tyson, you know I wouldn't insult you like that." Rei put a friendly arm around Tyson's shoulder.

Tyson smiled in response. Rei was a good friend. Even if he liked to tease him at times.

"I thought there was something you wanted to tell us, Kinomiya." A cold voice stated briskly.

Surprised, Tyson looked over to see Kai. He hadn't even heard him walk up. "Oh hey Kai!"

Kai didn't respond, he simply stood arms crossed glaring at Rei. Tyson blinked confused. Why was Kai glaring at Rei?

Feeling Rei give his shoulder's a slight squeeze before quickly releasing him, Tyson looked up into the older boy's face. Rei gave a careful, knowing smile, and then motioned them inside.

"Kai's right Tyson, we're here for a reason. We should head to that private room you got us."

"Yeah, let's go! I want to see the room!" Max cheered.

Tyson blinked. He felt like he was missing something, something that Rei knew about. Looking around, he noticed that Max and Rei were already heading into the building.

"Hey, guys wait up!" Grabbing Kai's hand, he took off after his friends. Too busy trying to still his rapidly beating heart from touching his crush, Tyson didn't notice the slight blush on the stoic boy's face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyson watched in amusement as his friends entered their private room. With the exception of Kai, Tyson could tell his friends were impressed and pleased.

"Wow, it even has a bey dish," Rei said with a grin.

"Whoo, mini fridge!" The blonde immediately opened said appliance and stuck his head in. "And it's fully stocked! Yes!" Grabbing a couple different drinks, Max looked up at his friends in glee. "Mr. Dickenson sure does spoil us!"

Rei shook his head, "You're easily amused aren't you Max?"

The freckled boy just stuck his tongue out childishly. Plopping himself down on one of the comfy couches, Max looked up at Tyson. "So, are you going to tell us now?"

Calmly sitting down on the same couch as Max, though on the other end, he didn't want to get sprayed with soda as Max swung his hands around as he spoke; Rei looked at Tyson questioningly as well.

Tyson looked at his friends in the eyes, it was time. A tingling feeling spread through his entire being at the thought. No more secretes!

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he opened his mouth to begin when...

"Tala?" Tyson blinked in shock at the red head who had just walked into the room. "What are you doing here?"

The cyborg looked at Tyson with one brow raised. "Am I not supposed to be here?" He asked softly.

"Well...um...uh...no that's...I mean..." Tyson stuttered helplessly. He felt slightly off balance at the unexpected entrance of the Russian teenager. Seriously, Tala had the worst timing.

Suddendly, Tyson's vision of the tall red head was blocked by a sea of...purple?

"What do you want?" A cold voice ground out. Oh, that explains the purple.

"It's none of your business Hiwitari." Tala answered back calmly, but there was a bit of bite to his voice.

Kai didn't reply verbally to that, but Tyson watched from behind as Kai's fists clenched.

"What, have no answer to that?" The red head asked with a hint of smugness.

Okay, Tala may be his friend and all, but he didn't like the way he was talking to Kai. Planning to tell Tala to lay off, Tyson peaked his head around from behind Kai...and froze.

Eyes going wide in shock, the boy just stood there as if turned to ice. No. way. could. this . be . happening!

There behind Tala in the doorway were a group of men, ranging from their late teens to mid fifties. They were all wearing priest garb that was black in color except for the one in the lead, who wore gold. On the outer robe was a large picture of a pair of white feathered wings. All in all, they looked harmless enough. Except Tyson recognized what those wings symbolized and knew what that must mean.

_No, not here! Not now! This can't be happening! No, no, no!_

"Tyson? Hey Tyson, are you okay?" A hand giving him a slight shake snapped Tyson out of his frozen state, and he took a deep shuddering breath. It seems he hadn't been breathing either. "Ty?"

Blinking, he looked up to discover the concerned blue eyes of his best friend. When did Max get so close? "Tyson are you alright?" Max reiterated, worry heavy in his tone.

Involuntarily, Tyson felt his head move slightly from side to side in a negative response. No he was not okay!

Looking around, he noticed that the other's looked concerned as well, even Kai.

"Tyson?"

Jerking his head around, he looked at Tala.

"These men said they were friends of your's, and asked me to bring them here. Did they lie?" The red head asked softly.

Blinking, Tyson felt like giggling insanely. Lie, lie? Of course they lied! They weren't his friends, they were, they were...they were what ruinied everything!

Tala seemed to take Tyson's silence as agreement, and he turned narrowed icy blue eyes at the strangers. Before he or anyone else could do anything, however, the one in the gold spoke.

"I am sorry young man, for lying to you." His voice was deep and calming. Not that Tyson would be calmed of course. "You see, we could never be friends with him."

"What why!" Cried Max, as he stared at the strangers incredulously. "What are you some kind of evil organization after his bit beast again! Cause if you are I..."

Before Max could get more worked up, the man calmly interrupted. "No, do not misunderstand me. I could never be his friend because he is so far above me." The others in black all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Huh?" Max blinked. Every looked at the older man like he had lost it. But he ignored their looks, instead turning to Tyson who had yet to say or do a thing.

Bowing his head, he greeted, "My light, you have finally arrived." Slowly, as the teenagers watched in stunned surprise, all the men bowed low to one wide eyed, blue haired boy.

"Tyson?" Rei asked calmly, eying the still bowing strangers. "What is going on?"

Tyson tore his eyes from the men, and looked at his friends. They were all staring at him with extremely curious and slightly concerned looks on their faces.

Tyson steeled himself. Okay, this might not be how he planned to tell them, but it could be worse. You know, one should never say something like that. Why? It can always get worse.

The one in the gold robe had stopped bowing and was now offering something to Tyson. "My light, your pendant." And with that he flipped the lid to the box in his hands.

Tyson's mind went blank and the last thing he saw was deep red eyes before he was engulfed in white light.

**TBC**

_A/N: Wow, that took forever to write for some reason. Sorry for the delay; I hope you liked it. Gomen for the evil cliff hanger, I couldn't resist. :P_

_Reviews inspire me to write, so review if you want to know what happened faster! _

_Thanks for reading!_

Wing


	6. Wrench in the Works

_A/N: Gomen for the delay. (Bows) It's the end of the school year, and my life is hell. --_

_However, I made time in between tests and projects to get you this chapter. So enjoy!_

**Warning**: TyKa. (You hopefully are aware of this by now) Jealousy, possessiveness, and maybe slight OOC ness on Kai's part. (Though this is a fanfiction so it's understandable. Besides who doesn't like a possessive Kai?)

**Disclaimer**: This is the last time I post this for this story. _I do not own Beyblade_. And if I somehow do in the future, you will all know. Believe me. :P

**Soul's Journey**

Chapter Five

**Kai's POV**

Kai didn't like getting involved in things. He much preferred living in his own personally designed shell, away from the rest of the world. There was only one person that had ever been able to get behind his shields and drag him out of said shell. One person who had ever gotten that close, and the only one he wanted close. It had taken a long time for him to admit that, even to himself. But it was true; he wanted Tyson to get close, to pull him out of his shell. In fact, he wouldn't mind at all if Tyson wanted to get a whole lot _closer_. No, not at all.

Which is why he was very concerned at realizing that Tyson was hiding something; that he had his own masks hiding his true self from the world. He didn't like that, he didn't like that at all. He wanted to know what Tyson was hiding. The stoic boy would go to great lengths to find out just exactly what was troubling the beautiful boy. And Kai was nothing if not persistent.

Luckily, Tyson saved him the trouble and invited them all to meet early so he could 'tell them something'. Which is why Kai was walking along a brightly lit path, heading for the BBA headquarters. Crossing one last street, Kai came in view of the newly built BBA. Turning one last corner, he arrived at the large glass entrance. And nearly stopped in his tracts.

There was Tyson talking to Max by the doors. No problem there. No, it was the other person by the blue haired boys side that was the problem. He had never had anything against Rei before, in fact in the beginning Rei was his most tolerable team mate. But ever since they had gotten back together yesterday, he couldn't stand the dark haired neko jin.

Keeping his cool, Kai decided to just act calm and approach. After all, Rei hadn't really done anything to piss him off this morning. Yet. He was nearly half way across the courtyard when it happened. Rei put an arm around Tyson. It took all of Kai's steely self control not to pull out his beyblade and let Dranzer come out to play. In fact, he felt his hand gripping his launcher before he came to his senses.

Moving even more quickly, he closed the distance between them and cut in coldly. Ignoring Tyson's cheerful greeting, he glared at Rei. Luckily for him, he had removed his arm already. He always knew Rei was a pretty smart guy. Proof of this was seen when Rei suggested they all go inside. Yes, smart indeed.

All thoughts of Rei were put out of his mind, however, when he felt Tyson grab his hand to drag him inside. Trying and not succeeding in fighting the blush that he just knew was on his face at the moment, he was thankful that Tyson didn't look back. That would be hard to explain.

Letting the bluenette pull him inside, Kai looked down at the small delicate hand that rested so perfectly in his own. He couldn't help but think of how Tyson almost seemed made for him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, scratch that. It wasn't Rei that was the problem, it was Tala! That damn redhead, he just had to show up now, right when Tyson was going to tell them something important. And even worse, Kai could see the way his ex-teammate was looking at Tyson. Damn it, was everyone out to steel the bluenette away from him! What would it take for them to realize that Tyson was his!

The soft voice of his beloved brought Kai out of thought's for revenge.

"Tala, what are you doing here?" Tyson seemed truly bewildered. _His naivete is truly one of his charms._

"Am I not supposed to be here?" O, Tala was so dead. No one flirts with Tyson.

Watching Tyson stutter for an answer, Kai decided he had had enough. Stepping between the two and blocking Tala's view of Tyson, Kai asked coldly, "What do you want?"

It's none of your business Hiwitari."

Oh how he hated the cyborg at that moment. He was still thinking of something suitable to do to him when movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Tyson had peeked around him to see what was going on and then just froze. Slightly concerned, the stoic boy turned around.

No something was definetely wrong. Kai watched in growing anxiety as Max tried to snap Tyson out of his daze. He was about to put aside his mask and try to help him when Tala decided to speak up. It was after Tala spoke that Kai realized something. They weren't alone in the room. Was this the reason for Tyson's strange behavior?

Suddenly, one of the strangers broke the silence.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai stood in shock, staring at the figures of the bowing men. The men who were bowing to _Tyson_. What the hell was going on here! My light? Whatever was happening he didn't like it very much.

He liked it even less when he noticed Tyson's expression. He looked trapped, cornered, maybe even slightly hysterical. Kai didn't like that expression on the younger boy's face. Before he could do anything to help though, the leader of the strange men proferred an intricately carved box. With little warning, the man flipped the lid.

Light. Pure white light filled the room with it's radiance. It was blinding, and powerful. The room seemed to pulse with a strange energy. Slowly, after untold minutes the light began to dim.

Cautiously looking up from the arms he had used to cover his face, Kai stared in awe. Standing right where Tyson had been was a pillar of the same light, though not as blinding as before. Barely discernable in the brilliance was a slim figure. The light seemed to move, undulating and convulsing; caressing the form it encased.

No one moved. Kai didn't notice. His entire focus was on the light shrouded figure before him. A figure that he realized in the dim reaches of his mind must be Tyson.

He watched as the light began to swirl and change, becoming almost tangible; like if you reached out you could touch it and hold it in your hands.

Slowly, it revealed the figure inside. It was Tyson, and yet it wasn't the boy they knew. His slender body was clothed entirely in white, from loose pants and flowing shirt down to the shoes on this feet. His hair was the same color it had always been, but it now reached his thighs in long glistening waves. Loose from its usual tie, it draped around him.

Without warning, the light pulsed again. The light solidified into two separate forms. The energy grew until it looked as if Tyson had wings made of pure light. Then the light gave one last pulse and they could only stare as large pristine feathered wings erupted; stretching to their impressive full length and giving a few flaps. The wind against Kai's face came as a slight shock. He had felt like he was in some sort of dream. But this was no dream.

The beautiful wings half folded against the slender boys back. Throughout this whole process, Tyson had remained still; not once moving or even opening his eyes. The light still encased him, but it was fading. Everyone could tell that it was almost gone.

Suddenly, the light turned blue and picked up speed. Then just as soon as it started, it stopped. Looking at the winged boys face, Kai felt his heart skip a beat as long lashes fluttered before heavy lids opened. Then he was drowning, drowning in the bluest eyes he had ever seen. Eyes the color of the deepest clearest waters imaginable. He couldn't breathe under that gaze. Then, he was released as the eyes closed again.

Kai, who had been standing less than a foot from Tyson when this all began and hadn't moved much since, was the first to notice. Tyson was beginning to sway. Realizing what was happening, Kai reacted. The red eyed boy had never moved so fast as he did at that moment. As the light finally faded away completely, Tyson was caught in the strong arms of the older boy as he fainted.

**TBC**

_A/N: I know, it doesn't answer all of your questions. That is coming soon though so be patient. And all those who realized that Tyson was going to have wings, great job! You were dead on the mark. :P_

_This story should start being updating faster in a little over a week. Next week is the last week of class. (Which means finals, last minute projects and the like.) After that, I have summer vacation. Then I can write all I want! (Looks dreamy)_

_Please Review. The more reviews I get, the faster I tend to post. ;)_

Wing


	7. An Interesting Tale

_A/N: Sorry for the delay. First Finals, then wouldn't let me on to update. This could have been posted three days ago. But nooo. Very annoying it was. But finally, here it is. Chapter six. Enjoy_

Warnings: Shonen Ai. Darkness, obsessiveness, and war. (You'll see.)

**Soul's Journey**

Chapter Six:

An Interesting Tale

**Tyson's POV**

Light. That's all he saw, that's all he knew. Was there ever a time when he wasn't in this all powering light? He couldn't remember. There was no feeling here in the light. No cold or heat. Nor was there emotions. He didn't know impatience, anger or even curiosity. Nothing but the all encompassing light. Time meant nothing. Not anymore. How long had he been here? It could have been hours, it could have been days. He didn't care. He didn't have the ability to care. He just was.

Then something changed. Feeling returned. It was slow, but it came. First was warmth. It seeped into his soul and skin like the warm rays of the sun. Then sound. A thrumming, steady beat. As he listened he realized what it was. His heart.

Lost in the lulling beat of his own heart, at first he didn't notice. The light was changing. Slowly, shapes and colors began to form. A curiosity to know what was happening grew inside of him.

Then, the light went out. It was like someone turned off a switch. One minute all was light, the next dark. Nothing but darkness. Surprised he blinked.

And opened his eyes onto a different world.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kai's POV**

No one moved. They were to busy staring at the beautiful winged boy in Kai's arms. Kai didn't notice. He had forgotten everyone else in the room.

_Tyson? _This, this was unbelievable. How could...what happened? He didn't know. All he knew was that this boy, this strange fey creature was Tyson. And that's all that mattered.

Carefully cradling the unconscious boy in his arms, Kai walked over to a nearby sofa and placed him down gently, being careful to mind his wings. His movement seemed to snap everyone else out of their stupor.

Max was the first to speak. "Oh my God. What, how, that was amazing! Tyson, he... How! What just happened!"

Rei shook his head. "I don't know Maxie, but I think it had something to do with those men..."

At Rei's words, everyone seemed to remember the strangers. Who happened to be still in the room.

Kai felt anger grow inside of him. Whatever happened, it was because of these men. Tyson had been afraid of these strangers, Kai had seen it in his eyes. And now he was unconscious and changed beyond anyone's wildest dreams. Growling low in his throat, Kai took at step towards the men. Who at this moment were staring at the boy on the couch like he was the answer to their preyers.

"What did you do." He demanded.

The leader of the men stood tall. "I only helped trigger what was meant to be. It was written in the stars long before any of us were born. It was inevitable."

Rei frowned. "Meant to be?"

The man smiled. "Yes, he is the child of light. He was destined to return."

The other's blinked at the man's cryptic words.

"Okay, that's it." Kai snapped. These guys were pissing him off! "I think you have some explaining to do, _now_."

For once, one of the younger strangers spoke. "We don't have to explain ourselves to you. We are here to serve our light, we don't..." A sharp hand movement from the leader cut him off.

"Quite Nova, they have a right to know."

"But sir.." One of the others spoke up.

"No, you will all be silent." The man in gold eyed all his followers, waiting to see if they would keep their peace. Satisfied, he turned back to the bladers. "I understand you have questions."

Kai scoffed at that. Even Maxie rolled his eyes. Of course they had questions.

"Normally, I would not reveal any such information but you young men are an exception. You see, as you are the friends of young Tyson, you and you alone have a right to know."

The teenagers blinked.

"Please, be seated. This is not something easily explained. First, I must tell you a story."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone who knows about bitbeasts know that they are spirits who seem to dwell in another dimension. They are pulled from their world into ours as spirits and give those worthy of it their aid. What most don't know, is that bitbeasts are much, much more than what they seem.

Long ago, in a world no human has ever seen or even imagined, the bitbeasts lived. Their world was beautiful and untouched by the evils of human kind. The bitbeasts or, as they know themselves, Guardians, were immensely powerful. But for all their power, they never grew corrupt or greedy. Instead, they would take turns going down to the human realm as a spirit to be a partner and guide to a worthy human. In this way, the human world knew a peace it never had before.

All of this was made possible by the leader of the Guardian's world. Their leader, however wasn't a Guardian. No, he was an angel. Wings of the purest white with a soul to match, the young leader Gabriel was the Guardians most cherished treasure.

You see, Gabriel was something special. No one exactly know where he came from. Some of the Guardians thought there must be a third realm out there, one they couldn't reach, from which people like Gabriel came. Others thought that he was the personification of good in the world, given to them as a gift. The truth is, no one knew for sure. And if Gabriel did, he wasn't telling.

All they knew is that Gabriel was the cause of their happiness. A few times he had gone to the earth himself to help the human world. But the Guardians preferred to keep him safe in their world. Though those few trips to the human world is the reason humans believe in angels today. Over time, the tale's of him were exasperated and twisted but the beauty and goodness of the angel remained a part of the human's stories of angels.

Sadly, the peace Gabriel wrought didn't last. One Guardian grew angry and jealous of Gabriel. You see, he had gone to the human world on his assignment. Unfortunately, something happened and instead of his intended human, this Guardian, known as Damien, was paired with one of the most evil humans. It was this human who turned his head and introduced darkness into his heart.

When he finally returned to his own world, the darkness was deeply implanted. As he watched everyone happy and free, he grew angry at their obliviousness. But worse was the way they treated their beautiful leader. They loved him, it was easy to see. Who wouldn't? Gabriel would spend a lot of his time with different Guardians. And Damien couldn't stand it. He wanted that beautiful smile, that wonderful laugh, that kind heart, all to himself.

The jealousy became stronger as the months since his return pasted. But he kept it well hidden. That is, until he learned that Gabriel was destined to have a mate. It was at that moment that Damien snuck out of the Gaurdians realm in search of something. He needed power, power to make the angel leader his.

And he found that power. Deep within the bowels of the earth, Damien unlocked a power darker than anything anyone had ever seen. This power changed him forever. With this knew power, Damien created himself the allies he would need. And the world was introduced to demons.

The war that raged between Damien and his demons and the Guardians was catastrophic. For years the war went on, raging across both dimensions. All this time, Damien tried to get close enough to the Guardian leader to take him. But Gabriel had very special guards. They were called the Four Sacred Spirits and were the strongest and most loyal. They were also Gabriel's best friends. As such, they would never let anything happen to the angel.

However, Gabriel was a kind soul. He couldn't stand to see the destruction and suffering his people were going through. He didn't know why Damien was after him (They kept it from him to protect him) but he couldn't allow this to go on.

So it was on a fateful day that Damien unleased his ultimate attack. This attack was unstoppable and aimed right for the biggest section of the Guardian army, including the four Sacred Spirits.

But Damiens attack never did hit its intended target. Instead both the demon king and the Guardians watched in horror as one slight body took the brunt of the attack. When the dust from the attack faded, everyone looked up with batted breaths.

Hovering in the sky before them was Gabriel. He was intact. They were about to rush to him in joy, when he looked up and smiled at them. His eyes were so full of love, and at that moment they knew they had lost him. No one made a sound as he fell from the sky. Before he hit the ground, a bright light enveloped him. And he was gone.

No one know's if the war would have continued after that or not, because at the moment the Guardian prophet came forth. As they listened with grieving hearts to the prophecy, they slowly began to regain hope. Their angel would be reborn. As a human, yes, but that didn't matter.

After hearing the prophecy, the Guardians decided. They would all dwell on earth as spirits until the time came. They would slumber unless a human needed them, and only reawaken fully once their light was back.

As for Damien, it is said that he took all his demons and went into hiding. He too, would wait until the light was back. And then, he would finish what he started and make that light his.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the story came to a close, silence once more descended upon the room.

Until a small sound from the boy on the couch broke them all out of their trances.

Tyson was waking up.

**TBC**

_A/N: So, what do you think? Good, great, so horrible that you want to burn it? Review and tell me! Also, if you can guess who the Sacred Spirits are in your review, I'll give you a preview of the next chapter in a reply. Sound good? Then get reviewing and give me your guess. (But please put something in the review besides the guess. It will make me happy.)_

_I hope you enjoyed my story about Gabriel and Damien. I had a lot of fun writing it. _

_Oh, and for your information, I am officially out of school! Whoo Hoo! I am so happy! Not only will this story go faster, but I think I'll update my other story . I'll even get to finally put to paper some of those one shots that are bouncing around in my head. Yay for Summer Vacation!_

See you next chapter!

Wing


	8. A Weird Encounter

_A/N: A lot of you guessed right about the sacred spirits. Good Job! I hope you liked your sneak peak. _

_Here's the next chapter, given to you in a little over three days. Isn't that nice? Three days is so much better than one to two weeks. I love summer vacation. :P_

_Enjoy_

Warning: Strangeness. (You'll see)

**Souls Journey**

Chapter Seven

A Weird Encounter

**Tyson's POV**

Tyson blinked, then blinked again. Nope, still there. After the strange world of no sensation, the young blader found himself staring at...himself? No, this being in front of him was not the same. There were differences.

The figure was taller for one. Not by much, but enough to make a difference. And he was older, that was certain. How much older, though, he had no idea. The figure had that ageless quality about him. He seemed young, but an agelessness seemed to surround him. Hair as black as night hung in long waves to his feet, long bangs framing his face. Eyes, the bluest eyes Tyson had ever seen, peeked out from a flawless face.

Okay, so maybe this being didn't look very much like him. But somehow, in some way, Tyson knew that they were one and the same.

"Hello Tyson," the stranger spoke. His voice was as beautiful as he was, soft and .

"Hello," Tyson answered back, though it came out a mere whisper.

The stranger smiled. "Do you know who I am?"

At that question, Tyson felt his breath catch. "You, you are..." Placing a hand against his head, Tyson tried to catch onto a fleeting thought. "You're...me?"

"Yes, and no. I am who you were. You are me, reborn."

"Reborn." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, we share the same soul." The stranger that was him and yet not, lifted his arm in a sweeping gesture. Tyson, following the movement, noticed for the first time that they seemed to be floating in a room of light. "This is, I guess you could say, the place were souls reside. It is neither earth, nor what humans call heaven. It is between. You were brought here to regain the memories of your previous life, my life." He turned back to Tyson again, dropping his arm. "But you already knew that, didn't you?"

Tyson let out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding. "Yes. I, I kept having dreams. I didn't know exactly what was going to happen, but I knew I would be...changed." Tyson couldn't stop the flash of hurt that crossed his face at that. He didn't want to change, to become someone else. Lowering his eyes, he tried to hide that fact. His other saw anyway.

"Hey," the soft voice caused Tyson to raise his head. "You'll still be you, you know. All your memories, the things that make you who you are, they will still be your's. You'll simply have more memories."

Tyson felt something in him loosen at that.

"Besides," the figure before him continued. A teasing light entered his eyes. "I happen to think you and I are very alike anyway."

Tyson couldn't help but laugh at that. Feeling the last of his reservations go, he looked up at the other thoughtfully. "So, what is your name anyway?"

He watched, bemused, as the older boy slapped a hand to his head. "Gah, I'm so rude! Here I am, talking to you, and you don't even know my name." Shaking his head, he grinned. "Maybe we're more alike than I realized."

Tyson blinked at that. Did he just...? "Hey!" He crossed his arms in a pout as the other burst out laughing.

As the chuckles subsided, the black haired male straightened. Then sweeping the most elegant bow Tyson had ever seen, he introduced himself. "My name is Gabriel, and it is a pleasure to meet you face to face."

Uncrossing his arms, Tyson couldn't help but smile at that. "So, now what?"

Gabriel took a step closer. "Now, you receive my memories."

"Wait, does that mean I won't see you again?" The idea left him feeling kind of sad.

"No, you won't, but you won't need to." Tyson looked confused at this. "You see, I'll be in you always. A part of you. You won't need to see me, because you, in a way, will be me." Seeing Tyson still looking unsure, he chuckled. "Don't worry, once you wake you'll understand."

Stepping closer, Gabriel closed the distance until they were less than an arms length away from each other. "Wait, one more question."

"Only one more," Gabriel teased.

Tyson ignored it, looking up at Gabriel seriously. "How can you be standing here talking to me? You can't be a soul if I have your soul, so..."

Gabriel grew serious at that. "No, actually I am a small part of your soul. The part that holds all of who I was. In a way, I'm not really Gabriel. He died, after all. But at the same time, I am him in every sense. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I guess so."

"Good, because it's time." Slowly, Gabriel reached out until his hand was but an inch from Tyson's head. Looking down into eyes that, unbeknownst to their owner, were as blue as his own, he paused. "If I could have been born to be anyone, I would have wanted it to be you."

Tysons eyes barely had a chance to widen at that, before he felt a touch to his temple and then he was gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyson felt himself, floating between that place between sleep and wakefulness. Lost in that unique state, a strange thought hit him. He wasn't simply Tyson anymore. But he wasn't Gabriel either. He was simply... himself.

Even half asleep, the absurdity of that thought hit him, causing him to be jolted fully awake. Feeling himself sigh softly, he tried to get his bearings. Where was he again? Hmm, he couldn't seem to remember. Maybe he should open his eyes and see? Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. Now, eyes open.

Okay, they're not responding. Why were his eyelids so heavy? Never one to give up, Tyson gathered himself and slowly but surely opened his eyes.

Only to close them again quickly. Where ever he was, it sure was bright. Ow. Maybe he should wait a minute before tying that again.

"Tyson?"

What?

"Tyson, are you awake?"

Who? That voice sounded familiar; but for the life of him he couldn't place it.

"Tyson?"

Ooo, another voice this time. And just as familiar too. He was getting curious now. Maybe he should try opening his eyes again.

Steeling himself, he slowly raised his lids. Still bright, but bearable. Blinking a few times to help his eyes adjust, he focused in on where the voices were coming from. Aw, now he remembered. The first voice had been Max. The blonde was kneeling beside the couch he seemed to be resting on. And the second voice belonged to Rei, who was standing just a little bit behind and off to one side of Max.

Blinking up at them for a minute, he realized that they were both staring at him. What did they want? Confused slightly, he moved to sit up. Only to nearly fall over from unexpected weight.

What the? Looking back a bit, he saw what had caused him to fall. He had forgotten to take into account his wings. Simple.

Wait, he didn't have wings. Well, he did as Gabriel, but this was Tyson's body right? Right?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Normal POV**

Everyone in the room just stared at the boy, who was now looking at his wings like they were going to attack him. Needless to say, this wasn't exactly what any of them had been expecting.

Max and Rei shared a look as the blonde slowly got off the floor. Tyson was definetely not himself.

Of course, the question on everyone's mind was; was this even Tyson anymore? Or was it...Gabriel.

Unsure, everyone just kept silent as they watched the boy on the couch. The boy who now looked to be practicing moving his wings. Back and forth, back and forth, slowly and gently. Then harder, causing an almost imperceptible breeze to flow across the room.

Then, without warning, the wings unfurled fully, flapped once, twice, and Tyson was in the air. He flew up a couple feet, hovered, then slowly descended until his feet touched the couch and he landed gracefully; wings folding halfway to his back.

And everyone else? They just watched, enraptured, as the graceful boy moved.

No one spoke. Max and Rei had tried calling to him before, and he hadn't responded.

Then, suddenly, the blonde got a startled look on his face; as if he had just thought of something. Max looked unsure for a moment; then decided to go ahead and break the silence. "Um...Gabriel?"

You could practically here the intake of breath on that name. But it worked. It finally got his attention.

Tyson flinched, and looked at Max with wide eyes. Slowly, he answered. "Hai?" (1)

Then, he froze, eyes widening at what he just said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tyson's POV**

_Did he, did I? Oh lord, what just happened_. Tyson tried to remain calm, and you know breath, while looking wide eyed at the equally wide-eyed Max. _How did he know? How did he know my name? _"How...?" He hadn't realized he had spoken out loud until Max spoke back.

"They told us." The blonde said slowly, as if unsure of what he was saying. "Ty, Gabriel...Tyson? Is it true? Are, were you someone named Gabriel?"

_Aw, well, this is not exactly how I planned on them finding out, but I guess it could have been worse. _Feeling like he was a little too out in the open standing on the couch, he used his wings to smoothly flutter down in front of the couch. Of course, now he had to look up to talk to everyone. _You can't have everything I guess. _

Looking at his friends with more courage than he actually felt, he answered in a calm, soft voice. "Yes, I was." Pausing, he studied there reactions, or lack of reactions. "And still am." That got a reaction out of them. "I'm still Tyson though, too."

Tyson couldn't help he small grin that crossed his face after he said that. Amused and slightly more at ease, he began to explain to them how that worked. Something that, if you thought about it, he had just explained to himself not too long ago. As he began his explanation, he couldn't help the passing thought that he had a very weird life.

**TBC**

(1) I so wanted to end it here, but I decided to be nice. Oh, and Hai means yes in case you didn't know. :)

_A/N: You know, this story has a mind of its own. Though I am still on the right track for all the big stuff I have planned, the way I'm getting there is not what I planned at all. Aw, well, Tyson's right. You can't have everything. And besides, I think it's turning out all right._

_Review please. If I get a lot of nice reviews, I may just put something in the next chapter about Tyson's mate. (I know some of you must be wondering about that.) Besides, reviews always make me want to write. :)_

Wing


	9. A Tiring Conversation

_A/N: Finally, chapter eight. I hope it's worth the wait. (That rhymes. 0.o Oh well) There is some more about Tyson's mate in this chapter. Just like many of you were asking for. :P So if you are dying to know who it is, read on. You're about to find out. Enjoy :)_

Warning: Slash.

**Soul's Journey**

Chapter Eight

**Normal POV**

That afternoon, Tyson and his friends had an...interesting conversation. To say the least. Of course, he didn't have the easiest time explaining to them that he was Gabriel and yet was Tyson at the same time.

"So, you're saying you're both?" Max asked, head tilted in confusion.

"Yes." Answered Tyson as patiently as he could.

"And Gabriel told you this."

He sighed. Inwardly of course. "Yes."

"But you and Gabriel are the same person?" Max asked slowly. Tyson felt his eye begin to twitch.

"Yes."

"So you told yourself?"

Considering this was the fourth time they had been through this, Tyson was understandably frustrated. He really, really wished he hadn't mentioned anything about his weird encounter. "Look," he said finally, running a hand through his much longer hair. "I know it sounds weird, but that's what happened. Don't ask me to explain it any more, because even I don't fully understand it!"

Luckily, for both his sanity and their health, they decided to do just that. After Rei pointed out that the fact that Tyson was a powerful reincarnation of an angel really was more important than whether or not one could talk to themselves. Of course, that made everyone remember that the boy in front of them was anything but normal. After all, he had wings for crying out loud.

The next discussion almost made him wish that he could go back to explaining how he is both Gabriel and Tyson, and yet the two had a talk. Almost.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tyson's POV**

Tyson loved his friends, really he did. There was nothing he wouldn't do for those he cared about. But right now, he really felt like strangling them. It had been almost an hour since he had woken up from his 'nap', and he was tired of talking. Yes he had planned to tell them. And he thought he had prepared himself for the resulting questions. He had been wrong.

"So what are you going to do now, Tyson," Asked Rei curiously. He and Max had been the most talkative. Understandable really. Kai and Tala never were great conversationalists. Though Tyson did wonder if maybe they were being a little too quiet. And they both had a strange look in their eyes every time they looked at him. It was kinda creepy. Ah well, it was probably a Russian thing or something.

Tyson looked seriously into golden eyes. "I am not one hundred percent sure Rei."

"But don't you have Gabriel's memories?" Max asked.

"Yes, but you see, even Gabriel doesn't know what to do." They looked confused at that. Shaking his head, Tyson said gently, "He died, remember. He didn't know he was going to be reborn." He saw recognition pass through their eyes at this. Sitting back against the couch, being mindful not to squash his wings (been there done that, don't want to do it again. That hurt), he leaned his head back gazing at the ceiling. "Part of his, or my soul did find out it would be reborn. But that's mainly because it was conscious of the other part of itself. In all honesty, I have no idea why I'm here in the first place." Lowering his head, he met his friends gazes. "But, I have a bad feeling about it."

"Damien," Max whispered.

Tyson nodded grimly. "Yeah."

Tala spoke up. "Do you think he's still around?"

Tyson shrugged, he had no clue. Anything could have happened between Gabriel's time and now.

"Unfortunately, yes." Tyson jumped at the new voice. Feathers, he forgot those men. They hadn't made a sound since he awoke. (1)

Tyson narrowed his eyes. Perhaps it was time to have a little chat with his so called 'followers'.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kai's POV**

Kai watched avidly as Tyson questioned the strangers; Max and Rei adding their two cents every once in a while. It turns out they were an ancient order set up long ago when Gabriel fell. The group consisted of Gaurdians and humans who knew Gabriel or knew about the fallen leader. Their duty was to keep some of Gabriel's affects safe for him and await his return. Though they didn't know exactly how long it would be before the 'light', as they called him, would be reborn, every generation still made ready for his return.

They also kept eyes out for Damien and his demons. Though according to the leader, who introduced himself as Calib, there hadn't been much movement from the crazed ex-Gaurdian. It seems he really did wish to wait for Gabriel's return.

Inwardly, Kai shook his head. Really, this was all a little surreal. Tyson, the hyperactive, brash, talented young blader turns out to be some prophesied leader of the 'bit beasts' who now most likely has some weirdo and his pack of demons after him. It was beyond unbelievable. Though honestly, having him connected in some deeper way to the bit beasts wasn't really surprising at all. It was plain to see to those who knew how to look that Tyson had a very special connection with Dragoon.

Though it was still shocking to see the now blue eyed boy with his newly formed wings.

Wings that were absolutely beautiful, a luminescent pearly white that looked incredibly soft. Kai's fingers itched to touch that feathery softness. He was entranced. The dual haired blader wanted to touch those wings as badly as he wanted to run his fingers through that gorgeous blue/black hair. And that was a lot.

Kai forcefully turned his attention back to the conversation itself. He was Kai Hiwitari for crying out loud. He should be able to keep his composure no matter what. Even if the boy he loved, the boy he had always found alluring and attractive in more ways than one, had just turned into something that was beautiful beyond belief. No matter how tempting he was, Kai was still going to keep himself in check. No matter what.

Though it was damn hard as he watched Tyson interact with Calib and his men. Kai could believe the Tyson was once a great leader. It was in the way he inspired loyalty without even trying, the way he could motivate and push other's to excel. He had always had these qualities. Now they were simply more recognizable.

Kai could practically see the loyalty and devotion to Tyson in the Order's eyes. It had been there from the beginning, but he could see it grow as they spoke with Gabriel's reincarnation. If any of them had ever held doubts or regrets about devoting their lives to the service of Gabriel, they sure didn't now.

Eventually the conversation came to a close. After informing Tyson of the location of their base and reiterating that they were here to help, they reluctantly left.

As the door closed behind them, Tyson let out a huge sigh and plopped back onto the couch. Of course, a moment later he jumped back up with a sqeak having successfully squashed his wings.

Max giggled. "Got to be careful now Ty, don't want to squish your knew wings. _Again_" He teased. Tyson glared at him, but Max just laughed some more. So Tyson settled into a pout. A really cute pout.

_God, he doesn't even know what he is doing to me._ Kai groaned in his head. _Sometimes he is just way too cute for his own good. _

Still pouting, Tyson walked around the room, stretching his legs, and his wings, as he went. Pausing near the center of the room, Tyson looked around at them carefully. "So you guys are okay with this right? I mean, I know this is probably really weird to you not to mention a lot to take in. It's not everyday your friend becomes the 'hero' of a prophesy." He said with a small somewhat sad grin.

Rei scoffed. "Of course we're okay with this. You're still you Tyson. You may look different, and you may have a few more experiences under your belt, but you are still you." Max nodded his assent as Rei continued with a frown. "You didn't think we would just stop being your friends because of this did you?"

When Tyson didn't answer and looked away, Max gasped. "What? How could you think that! We'll always be your friend Ty, we wouldn't abandon you. Especially not over something like this!" When blue eyes looked up at them uncertainty, Max huffed and then pulled Tyson into a big hug. "We're your friends Ty, forever."

"That's right Tyson," Rei smiled.

Tala spoke up. "I haven't been your friend long, in fact I haven't really had real friends before you, but I'm not going to give that up because of recent events." His voice was soft, but stern.

A smile broke across Tyson's face at that. "Thanks Tala."

Rei sent a pointed look at Kai. Kai stiffened. What did he want? When the raven haired boy pointedly looked at Tyson still in the blondes arms, and then back at him Kairealized what he wanted. Steeling himself, Kai decided to add his reassurance. "You would never give up your friendship with me, Kinomiya, I'm not about to do so."

Tyson's smile grew to immense proportions at that. Max laughed, and then proceeded to hug the boy tighter in happiness.

"Um, Max, Can't breath"

Max let go with a sheepish smile on his face. "Sorry Ty."

"It's okay," Tyson shook his head, smiling at his friend once he got his breath back. "I'm just glad you're all still my friends. It means a lot."

"Yes well, that's enough sappiness for one day." Tala spoke up. His face was expressionless, but his voice and eyes gave way his amusement. Tyson smiled again and agreed.

"It was mostly Max's fault anyway." At that Max huffed in outrage, and gave a mock lunge at the boy. Tyson quickly got out of the way of the blonde's mock anger.

Kai stiffened as Tyson's dodge not only put him really close to the dual haired boy, but caused his wing to brush against Kai's bare forearm. He was right, it was as soft as silk.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tyson's POV**

He felt his wing brush against warm skin. Tyson felt a shiver go down his spine at the contact. Suddenly a burning need filled him. A need to be touched, to be held, to be loved. Trembling at the force of the feelings, Tyson put a hand to his head in and attempt to steady himself.

It almost hurt, the feelings inside him; caused by just one accidental touch by Kai. Blinking, the realization of what this was dawned on Tyson. Kai was his mate. His mate! Another small shudder racked his body at the thought. He had found his mate.

Who might not want anything to do with him. Tyson had to bite his lip to keep from making a sound at the pain that went trough him. It hurt, oh gods it hurt. To think that Kai, his mate, may not want him. Might reject him if he were told. He didn't think he could survive that.

And that is why he forced himself to calm down. To slow down his rapidly beating heart, to cease his trembling. He couldn't let anyone know what was going on. He couldn't tell Kai. Not yet. He would have to live without his mate until he knew that Damien was no longer a threat. Then he would face the rejection that would likely come. Until then he would enjoy being as close to his mate as he could; with the knowledge that at least now he had Kai's friendship if nothing else.

Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes. And noticed the concerned faces of his friends staring back at him.

**TBC**

(1) Feathers is like a cuss words of sorts. It's like saying shit, or darn. Like, oh feathers (oh crap) I just made it up. I though it would be funny if Tyson had something different he said when things went wrong. If you can think of anything else that would work, feel free to share. :P

_A/N: Yes, Kai still doesn't know about Tyson and the mate issue. That will come eventually. In fact, I have parts of that scene written already. :P_

_I know the conversation between Tyson and his new followers was barely touched, but it was holding me up. I've had half this chapter written forever, and was simply stuck on one part. Grrr, it's really annoying to hit writers block. Hopefully it won't happen again; or at least not that bad. _

_I hope you liked the latest chapter. I have a few pages of the next chapter already written, so hopefully I'll be able to post soon. Thanks for reading, and please leave a review. It helps keep the writers block at bay. :)_

Wing


	10. The Trouble With Wings

_AN: Hello. Well, here's the next chapter. Which I hate with a passion and was devilishly hard to write. Not to mention absolutely dissatisfying and short as hell. But I decided to post anyway and get past this stupid point. (Looks grumpy)_

**Warning**: Besides the usual, which I don't need to warn you about. (In fact you're probably reading this because of it.) So the only warning...sucky writing. Oh yeah, and very little substance. (Winces) Well, I'm just trying to be honest. Oh, and it's not beta-ed and probably has a million mistakes. Sorry.

**Soul's Journey**

_**Last Time:**_

Forcing himself to calm down after Kai's touch, Tyson steeled himself. He couldn't tell Kai. He would have to do without his mate.

_Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes. And noticed the concerned faces of his friends staring back at him._

**Chapter Nine**

**The Trouble with Wings**

"You okay Ty?" Asked Max, concern easy to hear in his voice. The blonde looked like he wanted to hug him, but refrained. "You suddenly stopped and started shaking. You didn't even hear us calling you."

Tyson did his best to give a reassuring smile. Thankfully, he was quite practiced at smiling even when he didn't feel like it. "I'm okay. Just got some weird feelings through my wings. Nothing to concern yourself with." Tyson felt like applauding himself. That wasn't even a lie.

"Are you sure Tyson?" Rei was studying him with those golden eyes. "It wasn't anything to do with Damien or demons?"

"I'm sure. It had nothing to do with them." Tyson stated quite firmly. "Trust me."

They must have seen the truth in his eyes because they dropped it. Though Tyson was sure they would still watch him out of concern for his well being. He couldn't blame them for that. If the positions had been reversed, he would have done the same thing. Still, he would have to be careful.

Sighing inwardly, Tyson looked up at his friends (At times like these he wished the Chief were here. Then he wouldn't feel so short. He had to look up at everybody!) "I guess it's time we should go. We've been here long enough."

Tyson watched in slight confusion as weird looks spread across his friends faces. What? Was it something he said? Why were they looking at him like that? Did he suddenly turn pink or something? "What?"

Max and Rei shared a look. "Um, Tyson, how exactly are you going to do that?" Max asked slowly.

Tyson blinked. Huh? "Do what?"

"Uh...leave?"

Tyson scrunched up his nose in confusion. "How am I going to leave?" At Max's nod, Tyson's confusion rose another notch. "By walking out the door?" It was supposed to be a statement, but it came out as more of a question.

"Well, yes Tyson, that is how one would leave." Rei's fang flashed as he grinned. "I think Max is trying to ask how you plan to leave without anyone seeing those." He motioned to the two quite large, much too realistic wings that at the moment were half spread in a comfortable balanced position.

Tyson felt his face flush with heat. He had totally forgotten about his wings! They just seemed so natural, like he had had them forever. Once he had gotten used to them, he hadn't given them another thought.

"I, I don't know." He managed to stutter out a moment latter. How on earth was he going to get out of here! He was pretty sure people would notice a boy with huge white wings walking down the street! And flying was out of the question. If someone saw him... he didn't even want to think about it. Most likely they would think him an angel, an alien, or a government experiment gone awry. Not good.

"Well, can you like make them disappear or something? Or make them smaller?"

Tyson looked at Max incredulously. Make them smaller? How on Earth would he make his wings smaller? He didn't exactly have a shrinking potion in his pocket. Or a magic spell up his sleeve. "I can't make them smaller. And as for making them disappear... I don't know."

"You don't know? How could you not know? You're Gabriel aren't you?"

Tyson looked up at them all. Ah, how to explain? "Yes, but I am more Tyson then Gabriel. And I don't remember everything. Some stuff is still blank or fuzzy like." He shrugged. "I guess giving me everything all at once would have sorta, I don't know, short circuited my brain or something. So I only remember some things. Mostly feelings actually. It's kinda like I have slight amnesia and things are slowly coming back to me."

A look of understanding seemed to pass over everyone's face. That made sense actually. "Do you have any idea how long before all your memories come back?" Rei asked.

Tyson simply shook his head.

"Well, that still doesn't explain how you're going to leave." Max crossed his arms and put on his thinking face. "Hmm...we could, nah too eye-catching, maybe...? No, we don't have the materials. How about...?"

The others decided to simply ignore Max for now. And hope that he didn't think of anything too crazy.

"In your memories, do you remember ever not having your wings?" A cool voice asked. Everyone, save Max who was still mumbling, looked over at Tala in surprise. (Or anger in Kai's case)

"Um... yeah actually. Why?"

"Well then, now you know that it is at least possible to make your wings go away." Tyson's eyes widened as he looked at Tala. That's right! If he remembered not having his wings at times then he _must _be able to put them away. But how?

Feathers, this was so annoying! He just wanted his wings to go away for a little while so he could leave. Was that too much to ask for? _Go away wings! _

"Tyson?"

He needed to put them away. He really, really wished he could remember how. It was so frustrating!

"Tyson."

And he wanted to leave so badly. He needed to get away for awhile. Away from Kai. He needed to think, and he couldn't do that with his mate so close and at the same time so far away from him. So much had happened to him today.

"Tyson!"

He was tired. Really tired. And he wanted his mate so badly it hurt. And he couldn't have him. It made him want to cry, or scream, or maybe just hit something! He needed to leave, before he did do one of those things. Or all three. Why wouldn't his wings go away so he could go home already!

"Tyson!"

Whipping his head around, Tyson jumped about a foot in the air. "What?" He squeaked out. "Don't scare me like that!" Clutching his hand to his chest, beneath which his heart was beating erratically, he looked as his friends. Who in turn were looking over his shoulder. "Um, guys?"

No one spoke. Surprising, it was Kai who did anything. With a wave of his hand, he motioned behind Tyson. Feeling slightly freaked, he turned his head. To look at nothing. There was nothing behind him. Nothing at all.

"Wha...my wings! They're gone! But how?"

"They just kinda, uh, disappeared." Max said slowly.

"Really?"

Suddenly, Kai's voice spoke up. Slightly startling since he hadn't spoken since...had he spoken at all! "Does it matter how it happened? It's what you wanted correct? Now we can leave."

A sharp spike of pain flew through Tyson as the irrational thought of _Kai wants to get away from me!_, flew through his head. Mentally shaking himself, Tyson couldn't help but think, _what was that_? That wasn't normal Tyson thoughts. Strange.

Tyson forced a smile on his face. It was hard, but he managed. "Yeah, Kai's right. We can all go now."

His friends looked unsure at first, but eventually they said there good byes and everyone left. But as Tyson made his way home, he couldn't help but wonder. Now that it had finally happened, how different were things going to be? Not to mention...Damian.

Standing outside the entrance to his home, Tyson looked up at the sky. The sun was getting ready to go down. He hadn't realized that they had spoken for so long. Of course, he had been unconscious for a portion of it. But, so much had happened today. And he had a feeling, a bad feeling. Something was going to happen. Something big, and something most decidedly not good.

"Damian, if you can hear me, please don't do anything foolish." He whispered into the wind, before heading inside.

--------------------------

Somewhere, deep inside mountains that no human ever ventured, things were stirring. Someone, something within had felt it. What he had been waiting for. A burst of power, a familiar pulse. Finally, after so long, he had come back.

The mysterious being already felt the stirring in his blood, the re-awakening of his spirit. Soon, very soon, he would finally get what he deserved. What he should have, would have had if others hadn't gotten in his way. And this time, NO ONE would stop him. He felt a grin tug his lips for the first time in centuries. Yes, this time things would go the way he willed.

Fangs glinted as he opened his mouth, uttering the one name that said it all. "Gabriel..."

**TBC**

AN: I was way too stuck on this part. But don't worry; the next chapter starts the real stuff. The heart of the story. Up till now, it's just sort of been preparation. In fact, the only part I liked of this chapter was the end. Which, incidentally, was what I was trying to get too. --

Well, thanks for reading. The next chapter will be up much faster than the last one. Oh, and all of you that reviewed. Thank you! Glomps you all I think reviews are the only thing that go me through this horrible block. (Mutters, block heh, more like Mountain.) I love you all. (Sniff)

Till next time,

Wing


	11. What Dreams May Come

A/N: Finally, past the horrible writers block. Not to mention finished with big tests and projects for school. (For now anyway) This chapter's a little different, but that's to be expected. Enjoy. :P

Warning: Freaky creatures, silliness, maybe some confusing scene changes. (Sorry if that's so)

And without further ado...

**Soul's Journey**

Chapter Ten

What Dreams May Come

Tyson lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling but not really seeing it. It was completely dark outside now, the sun having set long ago. He was ready for bed already, but here he lay not sleeping but contemplating his day. When he had decided to tell his friends, what he imagined and planned happening was not at all like what had occurred. He had hoped to short of, ease them into it. Not the dramatic scene that had actually happened. He couldn't help but wonder what their reactions had been when they first saw him. It would probably have been pretty funny to see the looks on their faces. Oh well, at least he didn't have to do the explaining! Having devoted and knowledgeable followers sure comes in handy. Not that he ever thought he would have followers.

Covering a yawn with his hand, Tyson flipped off the switch and climbed under the covers. A slice of moonlight from a crack in the curtains created a beam of light across the bed. It must have been a full moon tonight for it to be that bright. It seemed fitting somehow, that this night, the first night after he became whole, would have this particular moon.

He hadn't thought it would be easy to go to sleep after a day like today. But he must have been more tired than he realized, for he was out like a light the moment his head hit the pillow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyson blinked, raising his hand to shield his eyes from the sun. Blinking rapidly as his eyes adjusted to the influx of light, he slowly looked around. Let's see, rolling hills, sparkling water, clear skies. Very pretty. Only one problem. Where on earth was he!

Squinting, Tyson caught movement a little ways away. As he watched, a little creature came out of some bushes. It looked like a rabbit. Well, kind of. If rabbits had scales, fangs, and little miniature dragon wings.

_I'm dreaming._

Tyson watched bemused as the cute little dragon/bunny hopped up, glided to the ground, and then hopped again. He was so entranced watching the strange creature move that he didn't hear the person coming up behind him. That is, until they screamed his name.

"Gabriel!"

Before he could even move, he was suddenly swept up into a bone crushing hug. Bewildered, Tyson froze. Okay, this dream was very weird.

The arms holding him slowly turned him around, allowing him a view of the strangers face. Looking up, Tyson felt, if possible, even more bewildered. Standing before him was a man. Well, sort of. He was as much a man as that rabbit had been a rabbit. Literally.

Short, spiky silver hair framed a tanned face that held large gold eyes. Eyes that not only were slit like a cat's, but had a colorful blue scales around them. From the strangers back, Tyson spotted absolutely huge dragon wings the same color as the scales on his face.

The stranger grinned down at him, looking incredibly happy to see him; fangs glinting in the sun. As Tyson stared, he came to a startling revelation. He knew who this was.

"Dragoon!"

The grin got even wider.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyson sighed silently. Living as Tyson, he had forgotten what kind of person Dragoon was. He didn't have ALL of Gabriel's memories after all. But seeing Dragoon like this had brought some more back. Oh boy.

"Goon, seriously, it's not that I'm not happy to see you too, but enough is enough."

The Guardian pouted some, but didn't stop his cuddling. Yes, that's right, cuddling. Tyson was currently sitting on the grass with a very tall, very happy Guardian cuddling him to death. Something which he had been doing for over twenty minutes now.

"But Gabriel, I missed you so, so, so, so much!"

Another sigh. This could take a while.

Another twenty minutes later, Dragoon had finally stopped cuddling Tyson and had gotten serious. Well, as serious as Dragoon ever got. You wouldn't know it to look at him, but he was the most hyper and carefree of the four Guardians. If one were to ever put him and Max together, scary things would happen.

"So, you didn't know that I was Gabriel when you first became my bit beast?" Tyson asked curiously. The dragon Guardian merely shook his head.

"Nope, not a clue! But just wait until the others find out that the one person I allow in centuries to be my human partner is really the human you! Oh, I can't wait to see the looks on their faces!"

Tyson shook his head. "Goon, you are not going to do that. It was just luck and you know it."

"But they don't know that!" The dragon crowed as he began to laugh. Tyson shook his head. So much for serious.

Hours later, Tyson was laying contently on his back staring up at the sky, Dragoon at his side. It was nice catching up with an old friend. Kind of strange, but nice. It was really weird though to think that his bit beast was one of his closest friends. Fate sure had a wicked sense of humor.

But thanks to Dragoon, Tyson was remembering a lot more now. Especially things involving the four Guardians who protected him. His best friends.

Yes, his best friends. His best friends who just happened to be the spirit partners of his human best friends. Damn Fate.

"Watcha thinking about?" Goon asked lazily.

"Just about the fact that our friends are all partners with my new friends. It's so weird Goon."

"Yah, that's going to be funny when you let them out! I can't wait! I'm so exited!"

"You would be." Tyson mumbled under his breath. But he had a smile on his face none the less. In a way, he couldn't wait either.

Boy was Kai, Rei, and Max going to be surprised.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyson blinked slowly, his eyes trying to adjust to the absolute darkness that was his room. What time was it? And more importantly, what had awoken him? He had been having such a nice dream to about...meeting...

Dragoon?

Something told him that wasn't a dream. Tyson scrunched up his face in thought. If what had happened hadn't been a dream, what had woken him up?

At that thought, a horrible sense of foreboding flooded through him. Something was not right. Keeping absolutely still, Tyson scanned his room as his eyes adjusted completely. What he was looking for, he didn't know, but his instincts were screaming at him that there was something wrong in his room. And he had learned to trust his instincts.

Suddenly, light from the moon poured through his window, most likely the clouds moving and revealing it again.

And that's when he saw it. There was something sitting on the floor near the far wall. It was small, whatever it was, and it wasn't something Tyson had ever seen before; as Tyson or as Gabriel. And that thought alone scared him.

The thing was dark, Tyson didn't know what color it was, but he assumed it was black or at least a very dark color. It seemed to be crouched down, and had what appeared to be horns on its forehead. But the scariest thing about the creature was its eyes. They weren't red or glowing or anything one would think of when hearing about scary eyes. They were worse. They were black, as in all black; no white to be seen anywhere. And they were the evilest eyes Tyson had ever seen.

And they were staring right at him.

Without thinking, Tyson did the only thing he could think of; he called for help._ Dragoon! _He screamed in his mind, his voice nearly panicked.

Thankfully, he was answered almost immediately. "Gabriel! What's the matter!" For once, Dragoon's voice held absolute seriousness.

_Goon, there's something in my room. Dragon it..._

"Gabriel? It's okay, calm down. I'm here. Now, describe it for me?"

_Can't you, I don't know, come out?_

"I wish I could, but I can't. Not yet. Please Gabriel...Tyson just tell me what you see."

_It's a creature, I don't know. It's not that big, real dark...and Goon, it has really scary eyes._

There was no answer from the Guardian for a moment. "Gabriel, you need to get out of there now. Move slowly until out of the room then move as quickly as you can without running.

_Goon? _Tyson's voice was small.

"Don't worry, you'll be okay. Just go to a friend's house."

_Grandpa?_

"He'll be perfectly fine. The creature won't go near him."

_But won't it follow me?_

"No, don't worry. Gabriel, trust me and go. Now. You'll be okay."

Tyson took a deep breath, and gathered his courage. He didn't know why this small creature scared him so, but he trusted Dragoon. If he said leave, he was going to leave; and as quickly as possible too.

Moving slowly, Tyson pulled his sheets off, moving his legs over the side of the bed; all the while never taking his eyes from the creature.

It hadn't moved.

Without once breaking eye contact, Tyson inched his way from his room. Once out the door, he turned and made his was out of the house. Never before had he moved so fast without breaking into a run.

Once outside, Tyson paused a moment to gather his wits. Dragoon's voice in his head came once more. "Gabriel, run."

And Tyson ran, never once looking back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Normal POV**

"Report" A cold voice commanded in the darkness of the room.

The small creature said nothing, but the its master seemed to understand none the less. After a moment of silence, the creature left at the wave of a hand.

After he was sure the small demon had left, Damien let a small smile cross his face. It seemed that his little angel had been scared of his demon. Well wasn't that interesting.

Suddenly, the room was filled with light as torches along the wall lit. The fire played off the darkly handsome face of the ruler of demons as he settled himself in a high backed chair. "Soon now, very soon." He whispered into the night.

He would move the night when the moon is dark. Smirking, he glanced toward his covered window, behind which he knew the moon was full.

He would move tomorrow night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC**

A/N: Well things are finally heating up. Very soon we will be getting into the interesting stuff. I can't wait.

Thanks to all that have stayed with this fic. I just want you to know that I will never abandon it. Especially since I already have the end written and want to share it. Too bad I have to write everything in-between before I can post it. ;;

About Tyson's fear of the demon. It will be explained in the next chapter. So don't worry about it just yet.

Oh, and sorry about having no Kai in this chapter. He'll be in the next one promise. (Looks sheepish) I'll try to speed up the Tyka just a bit, but I have some good things in the works that I can't rush. You will like it. :)

Reviews make me want to write. (Looks hopeful)

Thanks again,

Wing


	12. Discussions

**Soul's Journey**

Chapter Eleven

_Discussions_

Kai sat at his kitchen table, blindly staring off into nothing. His thoughts were running all over the place. Yesterday had been so, surreal. And yet, Kai new it to be real. He couldn't imagine something like that if he tried.

It was weird though, some part of him had always thought of Tyson as an angel. The way he was kind to everyone, the way he was always ready to forgive even when Kai felt he didn't deserve it. His warm smile and cheerful attitude that seemed to light up a room. And now he was an angel. Wings and all.

It was amazing.

Kai was pulled out of his thoughts by knocking. Light grey brows furrowed together in contemplation. Who would be knocking at his door? And at this time of night too. Really, most people would be asleep by now. (Most people not being Kai of course)

The knocking became more insistent. Plagued with a small bit of curiosity, Kai got up and went to answer the door. Whoever it was, they better have a good excuse for being here this late.

Abruptly, not sure what he would see on the other side, Kai yanked the door open stopping the knocker mid knock.

And came face to face with Tyson.

Kai tried to keep his features calm as he looked at the boy. What on earth was Tyson doing here? Looking closer, he began to notice some things he hadn't at first because of shock.

Tyson was shaking, and he looked frightened. Big blue eyes were looking up at him, pleading with him for something. Nervous.

Kai's heart skipped a beat.

Tyson's voice broke the silence a moment later, his voice soft and shaky. "Can, can I come in?"

Kai didn't say a word. Really, at the moment, he wasn't sure he could. Instead he stepped deftly to the side, holding the door open for Tyson to pass.

The tremulous smile he was rewarded with as Tyson walked past him made his heart skip a beat. Again.

A few moments later had the two situated in Kai's living room. Tyson was seated on the coach, Kai standing a few feet away leaning against the back of a high backed chair. A strange silence filled the room. Tyson sat on the edge of his seat, his hands playing with the hem of his shirt, body still shaking lightly. Though it did seem that it had lessened in intensity.

Tyson finally broke the silence.

"Sorry...about coming over like this." He said softly, his eyes down.

Kai couldn't help but think that he looked very pretty.

"Hn. Why are you here?" He asked, voice low.

Tyson was silent. Kai was just about to ask yet again when he finally spoke. "There, there was something in my room. It was...evil."

Kai looked at the boy sitting on his couch for a moment. Then he said one word.

"Explain"

And Tyson did.

"And then I ran. I wasn't really thinking clearly and somehow I ended up here."

At the end of his story, Tyson finally looked up, blue eyes clashing with red.

Kai shifted so that he was standing completely upright, unfolding his arms.

"There's an extra room next to mine. You can sleep there for tonight."

Tyson smiled.

XXXX

"Wow. That sounds really scary!" Max exclaimed the following morning. They had all come over to Kai's house, much to his dislike, after a call from Tyson. Now they all sat around the living room listening to Tyson's story of his night.

"Do you have any idea what it was?" Rei asked, ever the reasonable one.

Tyson shook his head. "No, I've never seen anything like that, in either of my lives. Whatever it was, it was unnatural, I know that for sure. There was just this supreme sense of wrongness coming from it. It made my skin crawl."

"So what now," Asked Max after a short contemplative silence.

"I think, its time to make my 'followers' a visit."

They all looked at Tyson surprised. Determined eyes looked up at them all. "So, who wants to come with me?"

XXXX

"Do they have to live so high up? It's freezing!" Max complained as they hiked further up the mountain. It turned out that the "Order of Light" or whatever they liked to call themselves lived far atop a tall mountain. And though it wasn't winter, it was quite cold this high up.

"You're the one you wanted to come." Stated Tyson matter of factly. In fact, they had all decided to come. Even Tala, though he wasn't quite sure what the redhead was still doing here.

"Well yeah, but I didn't know that we'd have to walk in the cold! I thought there would be a road or something!" Max pouted as he wrapped his arms more tightly around himself.

"Max, they're a special order that lives in seclusion. Why would there be a road to where they live?" An amused Rei inquired. Really, it was pretty cold but nothing they couldn't handle. Of course, he's a Neko Jin and therefore was made of tougher stuff. But he ignored this fact.

Max didn't reply, he simply "hmphed" and pouted some more.

Tyson gave a small laugh at this. Trust Max to be so ridiculous.

But the blonde had succeeded in doing one thing, he got their minds off the hike.

Before they realized it, they were within sight of the building.

Tala was the first to spot it. A glistening tower rising above nearby trees. It gleamed in the sun, an iridescent blue. Quite pretty actually.

Max gave a gleeful shout, before going into a mini rant about being somewhere warm and out of the wind. Everyone ignored him in favor of speeding up their pace.

XXXX

"Wow, this place sure is pretty."

Tyson gave a small 'hm' in agreement to Max's statement. It was a beautiful place. The building was more like a temple than anything. But never before had he seen walls made of that kind of material. They didn't just shine, they practically glowed. The whole place sparkled. Talk about a place devoted to 'light'.

"How do they make the walls shine like that?" Max wondered aloud, speaking Tyson's thought's from just a moment before.

"A more important question is: where is everybody?" A calm voice spoke up. Kai looked around with suspicious eyes, arms folded in his usual pose.

"Kai's right. One would think someone would be around. It's strange." Rei stated, as they all came to a halt in the middle of what seemed to be a courtyard of some sort.

"Not to mention the fact that according to what they told us about themselves, they're warriors of a sort," Tala's cool voice added. "Where is their security? We just walked right in."

"Sheesh Tyson, you sure have some lousy followers." Max kidded, though he too was looking around nervously.

Tyson ignored him. His eyes were trained at a certain spot off to the groups left. Curious, they all turned to look at what he was gazing at just in time to see a young man walk out of an archway.

The youth stopped for a moment, eyes wide as he took in the newcomers. "How did you...?" He began to ask before his eyes landed on Tyson. If he had looked shocked before it was nothing to what he looked like now. Then, without warning, the young man simply turned around and fled.

For a few minutes there was silence.

"Well, that was weird." Max stated, blue eyes blinking in slight confusion.

He got a couple of nods in agreement.

Before any thing else could be said, a man came rushing out from where the other had just vanished moments before.

They recognized this man. It was Calib.

"My light, I did not know you were coming!" He cried, his voice only slightly out of breath.

"I didn't really know I was coming either until a short while ago," Said Tyson lightly in apology.

Calib smiled. "But you are welcome of course at any time. We are here but to serve you after all."

Tyson blinked, slightly innerved by that.

Calib, as though sensing Tyson's unease, quickly continued. "So, what is it that you require of us my light?"

"Information."

XXXX

A short while later, Tyson was seated at a large table in a room.

"I am sorry for not coming to great you as soon as you arrived. But somehow, our warning system did not sense your arrival." Calib spoke once they were all settled.

"Warning system?" Rei asked curious.

"Yes, we have a sensor of sorts, I guess you could call it, that warns us when anyone gets within 200 yards of this place. No one has ever before managed to get close without us knowing."

"Why do you think it didn't work?" Tala asked.

Calib frowned. "I'm not sure, but I do not like it. I have some of my people looking into it. For now, let us speak on why you came?"

Tyson straightened in his seat and took a deep breath. "Right, well you see…"

Tyson watched the leader closely as he told his tale. Calib's face seemed to grow more grim and the story went on.

Not a good sign he was sure.

When Tyson finally grew quiet, Calib leaned forward in his seat, folding his hands before him in a thoughtful pose.

_Are you going to tell them about me now?_

_Tyson?_

_Hey, come on! Telllllll themmmm!!!!_

_Dragoon. _

_Yeah?!_

_Shut Up_

_But…_

_I'm not going to tell them now. I can't release you yet anyway, no sense it piling more strangeness onto an already bazaar situation._

_Hey, I'm not strange!_

_You? You are the definition of strange and silly my friend. Now hush. You're giving me a headache._

_Fine._

Tyson shook his head. Aw, blessed quite in his mind again. He couldn't wait until he could free the dragoon. He loved his friend, but having a hyper Guardian in your head could wear on anybody.

Bringing his entire focus back on his surroundings, Tyson waited. Only seconds had passes while talking with Dragoon, and Calib seemed to be thinking.

"Well?" Max finally prodded, after a few minutes of silence.

Calib shook his head. "This is not good news My Lord. It means Damien is not only awakened, but starting to move his pieces. Things are going much faster than I had anticipated."

"Wait, are you saying Damien could come after us now!" Max exclaimed, blue eyes wide.

"It is possible. Though I doubt he would come himself. No, he would more likely send one of his demons. According to legend, he has created many new types of the foul creatures."

Tyson looked up at that. "So the thing in my room, it was one of his demons. That makes sense of course. And if he made it after I…'died' than that would explain why I didn't recognize it. But, that still doesn't explain why it caused me to react the way it did.

_Because it was scaaaaryyy?_

_Dragoon._

_Shutting up._

"It is most likely part of its makeup. Its design could be too strike fear in its prey. To weaken it."

"Oh, well that sounds just wonderful." Max muttered sarcastically.

"Max, don't…" Tyson began before trailing off, eyes growing distant. The others exchanged looks.

"Tyson?" Rei asked.

Tyson tensed but didn't say anything, eyes trained toward the southern window.

"Tyson, what…?"

"Something's coming." The words were said in a whisper so low they could barely hear it as deep blue eyes kept staring as if entranced.

Calib stood quickly. "Come, we best leave."

The others, glancing at the stature like Tyson silently agreed. They were just standing up, Tala reaching to bring Tyson along when it struck.

No one knew what hit them. One minute they were standing in the room, the next they were all thrown to the floor from the force of the large creature that had just crashed through the southern window.

Shaking shards of glass off his clothes, Tyson sat up. Only to come face to face with a monster.

There was no other word for it. Large fanglike teeth gleamed, poking out from a long muzzle like snout. The thing was all black, with large bat like wings and evil orange eyes. It had two clawed hands and two powerful looking rear legs, all tipped with wicked looking claws.

All in all, it looked dangerous. And it was staring right at Tyson.

Freezing, Tyson concentrated on a plan. There had to be a way out of this mess.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see the other's sitting up as well. It looked like Calib was unconscious though. Being halfway to the door, he was right in the monsters path as he entered. Tyson hoped he was okay.

Spotting the table, Tyson felt a plan come to him.

But before he could so much as move, something else landed right in front of him.

It was that thing again. That thing with the evil black eyes. And it was an inch from Tyson's face.

The blue haired boy didn't even get a chance to scream before the thing lunged at him, and then he knew no more.

XXXX

**TBC**

_A/N: Things are finally starting to get interesting eh? I hope this chapter was good. It was twice as long as normal:)_

_As for the next one, I'll try to get it up ASAP. It will be up before Christmas though. That's a promise._

_Thanks for reading._

_Wing_


	13. Captured

**Soul's Journey**

Chapter Twelve

_Captured_

Kai slowly came to awareness, Red eyes opening to look upon a far away ceiling. He must have hit his head when that thing came through the window. It was the only thing that would explain the headache that he seemed to have...

Wait that thing!

Trying to sit up, Kai realized he couldn't. Something was on top of him. Or rather, someone.

Turning his head just a bit, he caught a glimpse of blonde hair. Max then.

Without ceremony, he pushed the boy off of him and sat up.

Judging by the sounds coming from the blonde, his move had woken him up as well; and he didn't sound happy.

But he didn't care about Max right now. Not when right across the room was some kind of creature. A creature that was way too close to Tyson.

A flash of worry went through Kai at the sight. Without thinking, he tried to jump to his feet and help the smaller boy. But a flash of dizziness had him on his knees the next second. Seemed he'd hit his head harder than he thought.

When his vision cleared, Kai could see that the monster still hadn't moved. But it seemed that Tyson was okay. He was sitting up and seemed to be thinking. Taking a quick survey of the room, Kai noticed that Calib looked to be unconscious. Rei was okay, but he seemed to be pinned by the table. He couldn't move.

Tala was fine as well. He was watching the monster warily, just as Kai was.

Kai was about to try standing once more when a wave of coldness seemed to sweep the room. His eyes immediately went to Tyson.

There, in front of the angel was...

Oh no.

Before Kai could do much more than open his mouth in a silent gasp, the thing attached. Faster than the eye could see, it pounced onto the boy and bit him. Blue eyes widened before fluttering shut. The next instant, Tyson fell to the floor in a dead faint.

"No!"

For a second, Kai had thought it was him who screamed. He surely had in his mind. It took a moment to realize that it was in fact Max who had cried out for his fallen friend.

And then Tala moved. With inhuman speed, he rushed at the two creatures.

Sadly, fast though he was, he was not fast enough.

The winged beast moved, flapping large wings and using a powerful forearm to knock Tala into the wall. Hard.

Then, it turned its yellow eyes onto the unconscious boy at its feet. Without warning, a large clawed hand reached down and scooped Tyson up. The boy hung limp in his grasp, hair falling in a silken wave of blue.

And then the monster turned, and without preamble, jumped out the window and disappeared.

"Tyson!!!!"

This time, Kai knew he was the one who screamed.

Tyson was gone.

XXX

"Master!"

The Demon Master turned from where he was examining an interesting artifact, to look at his servant. Raising an eyebrow, he silently commanded for him to explain his presence.

"Master, I have news." The servant huffed, obviously out of breath. "It's about the Angel Lord."

That got Damien's attention. "Well, what is it?" He snapped, when his servant didn't seem to be explaining fast enough.

"The plan succeeded. They're bringing him here as we speak."

A light seemed to bloom in usually dark eyes. "And his condition?"

"He's perfectly fine just like you ordered. Simply unconscious."

"Very good, you may leave."

The servant bowed before quickly leaving the room. Damien paid him no mind.

Gabriel...was his.

Turning on his heal, he made his way through the keep. He had things to do to make ready for his 'guest'.

XXX

Blue eyes fluttered open. Tyson tried to get his bearing but couldn't. His mind seemed so fuzzy. His whole body felt weird. Heavy sort of. Closing his eyes again, he laid still, hoping the feeling would pass.

A few minutes later, he still felt weird but the feeling in his head had lessened. Enough for him to open his eyes again and try and take in his surroundings.

Only to realize that where ever he was, it was almost pitch black. Well that was just great.

_Gabriel, you're okay!_

Tyson winced at the loud voice that sounded from his head.

_Yes Dragoon I'm awake. But could you please keep it down...? I don't feel so hot._

_Sorry._ The Dragon did sound sheepish._ I was just so worried. You've been asleep for days!_

_What! _Tyson's eyes got as big as saucers. _You're joking right?_

_Nu uh. Not joking. You had me really worried. When that thing attacked you..._

_What thing?_ Suddenly, he heard the sound of glass breaking, then yellow eyes. He remembered being worried, then that thing was there again and it...

_Oh. Oh shit! Dragoon, where am I!?_

_I don't know for sure. But Ga...Tyson? I don't think you're with your friends anymore._

Tyson turned at the sound of a door opening. He had to squint to see against the sudden influx of light, but once he did his face drained of all color.

_Dragoon, I think you're right._

"Hello Gabriel." A low, rich voice stated from the doorway.

"Damien."

XXX

Kai glared angrily out at the horizon as he stood on a high balcony. It had been two days since Tyson was taken, and still they had nothing. Calib and the Council said they were doing everything in there power to help, and rationally Kai knew they were doing there best, but Tyson had been kidnapped Damn it! And they weren't working fast enough.

Taking a deep breath, Kai tried to let go of his anger. Getting angry wouldn't to anybody any good. Especially not Tyson.

"I though I'd find you here."

Kai didn't turn at the sound of the voice. He already knew who it was. "Tala."

"Social as ever I see." The red head mused as he moved to lean again the rail.

"You're one to talk." Kai snapped back. Okay, so maybe he hadn't done that great a job of releasing his anger. So sue him.

The pair stood in silence for a moment before Tala turned to face him. Kai still hadn't so much as glanced at the other but he could see him out of the corner of his eye.

"You care about Tyson, don't you?"

The question caught Kai by surprise. He almost turned to face Tala before catching himself. "Hn."

A low chuckle. "I'll take that as a yes."

This made Kai angry. Not that that was difficult given his current mood. "Are you trying to tell me you don't?"

Kai couldn't see it, but he could sense Tala stiffen. "No."

"That's what I thought." His voice was cold enough to freeze steel.

Tala gave an exasperated sigh. "I didn't come out here to fight with you. Shit Kai, you're a pain in the ass sometimes you know that? I actually need to discuss something with you. You see..."

"Excuse me."

Both boys turned in surprise to look at the newcomer. It was one of the Order, a young one at that. And he seemed to shrink a bit at the two pairs of glaring eyes turned his way. "U, Um, the master wants to see you. N, now. He has come up with a plan to rescue the Light."

The words had barely left his mouth before Kai pushed past him and made his way to Calib's office.

It was about time!

Following along a little ways behind, Tala could only shake his head. Guess he'd just have to talk to Kai later.

Stubborn idiot.

XXX

Tyson felt his whole body freeze as he stared into the deep green eyes of the one who had killed him in another life.

"You look, well." The Demon Master said, letting his eyes trail over the angel's form.

Tyson felt a flash of unease at that look. Sitting up a little straighter, Tyson realized something he hadn't before.

He was in a room.

Sitting on a bed.

A big, soft, cushiony bed with silk sheets and feather down pillows.

His discomfort level just rose another notch.

"What nothing to say?" The older man said as he slowly made his way into the room; Tyson watching his every move intently.

"Let me go." Tyson answered back, his voice low. It was not a question.

"So demanding. I see being a human has rubbed off on you. Though I must say, you look just as beautiful in this body as you did in your old one."

If Tyson was a cat, he would have hissed. As it was, he had to resort to narrowing his eyes in anger.

"Why are you doing this?" His voice was louder this time. This guy was pissing him off. Was he always this annoying? He couldn't remember.

At the question, a strange look passed over that pale face. "You don't know?" The question was different than his other ones. Softer, with a more serious feel to it. As if he really wanted to know and wasn't just asking.

Slowly, Tyson shook his head. "No."

There was silence for a few moments after Tyson's confession.

Then Damien smirked before purposefully moving forward. Tyson started and tried to move back, but his body still felt heavy and wasn't obeying his orders.

Tyson flinched when the Demon Master lifted a gloved hand, expecting to be hit. Therefore it came as a great surprise when an astoundingly gentle hand cupped his face instead.

Looking up into his capture's eyes, Tyson could only stare.

"I really though it would have been quite obvious." Was all Damien said before, with one last stroke of Tyson's cheek, he promptly pulled back and left the room; closing the door behind him.

_Dragoon_ Tyson asked, his voice a little weak.

_Yes Tyson? _The dragon asked, though he seemed hesitant; which wasn't like him.

_I think there's something you forgot to tell me._

XXX

**TBC**

_A/N: Another chapter finished. And so quickly too! I'm so proud. The plot is just thickening more and more isn't? Fun. :P_

_Next chapter: rescue attempts and another talk with Damien._

_As always, thanks for reading._

_Till next time,_

_Wing_


	14. A New Development

**Soul's Journey**

Chapter Thirteen

_A New Development_

**Last Time:**

_Dragoon_ Tyson asked, his voice a little weak.

_Yes Tyson? _ The dragon asked, though he seemed hesitant; which wasn't like him.

_I think there's something you forgot to tell me._

XXX

_I'm not sure what you mean._ The Guardian said, but you could tell he was trying to be evasive.

_Don't tell me you don't know what I mean! About, about what just happened. I thought_, _Dragoon I didn't know, I mean how…?_ Tyson gave up trying to speak, obviously frustrated.

_Hey, calm down._

_Calm down? Calm down?! He Dragoon, he…_

_Tyson_. With a sigh, Dragoon focused. The next instant, an ethereal image of the Guardian stood before the boy. _Tyson, look at me._

Confused blue eyes rose to meet the reassuring ones of his friend. _Now just breathe. That's it. Feel better?_

Tyson opened his eyes, not sure when exactly he had closed them. "Not really." He muttered. "Dragoon, I thought he kidnapped me to, I don't know kill me. Or force me to help him. Or torture me. Or something! But he, I don't think he has that in mind."

_He doesn't._

Accusing eyes turned to the ghostly projection. "So you did know!"

A short sigh. _It was kind of obvious Gabriel. Everyone knew. Well, everyone but you that is._

Tyson looked disturbed at that. "But…why? I mean, if he really does…like me, why did he kill me? That doesn't make any sense!"

_Aw, but he didn't mean to kill you._

"What? How can you not mean to kill someone? He attacked me!"

Dragoon just shook his head. _Just forget it Tyson, thinking about it anymore will just succeed in making you even more upset. Why don't you concentrate on getting out of here instead?_

Tyson stared at the dragon for a minute, debating on whether or not he should take his advice or keep on demanding answers. After a moment he realized that Dragoon was probably right.

"Fine. But don't think I'm forgetting the fact that you kept important things from me." Tyson stated with a glare.

Dragoon merely sweat dropped.

XXX

Kai stood staring up at a large opening in the rock. "And you're sure he's here?"

"Yes, after much searching we have managed to locate the Light. He is here." Calib said seriously from Kai's left.

Around them was the rest of Tyson's friends as well as a few well chosen members of the Order. It had taken them awhile, but they were now ready to rescue Tyson. Finally.

"But it looks like a bunch of rock." Max said doubtfully from off to Kai's right as he surveyed the opening before him.

"Do not worry, it is merely an illusion meant to hide the place from prying eyes. A magic of sorts. It is here."

"Well, what are we waiting for then? Let's go find Tyson." Rei spoke up, with a determined smile.

Calib nodded. "Yes let us go." With a hand motion, he signaled his men.

And in they went.

XXX

Tyson pounded a frustrated fist against the door. No matter what he did, the door would just not budge. Even some of the power he had regained didn't seem to help.

"Darn it!" With a cry, a tired Tyson slide against the door till he was sitting on the ground, his back against the hated object of his imprisonment.

_It must be warded specifically for you. Not good._

"So what do we do then?" A grumpy Tyson asked. "If only I could release you! Then _you _could open the stupid door."

_Well, maybe you can._

"What?" Tyson sat bolt upright at that. "But I thought we needed that special stone before I could release anybody? To provide the connection as well as the extra power I would need."

_Well, that may be true for the others, but I think there may be a way around that for me._

"Seriously?" Tyson asked, a flicker of hope blooming in his chest. "Why didn't you say anything before?"

Dragoon sighed. _Because it will take a lot out of you; and it may be painful as well. I didn't want to put you through that if I could help it._

Tyson looked thoughtful at that. "But it is possible right?"

_Yes. You see, for one of us, you alone have enough power. As for the connection… well, I've been your 'bit beast' for a while now haven't I?_

"Wait, are you saying that we're connected through that? And that it will allow me to release you?" Tyson asked, wide eyed.

_Yes._

"Well, then lets get stared."

_Are you sure? _

"Positive. I think it's the best shot I have right now. It's worth the risk."

_Well okay then. I'm ready to be free oh great master!_ Dragoon said happily, practically bouncing in place.

Tyson rolled his eyes as he stood. Talk about an about face. One minute he's all serious and concerned, the next he's a giant kid.

But really what did he expect? That's Dragoon for you.

And he wouldn't have him any other way.

XXX

Kai cursed as he made his way through a dark passageway. Upon entering the hidden fortress, the group had decided to split up. Kai had been placed with two younger order members. But along the way, he had managed to loose them. He still wasn't quite sure how that had happened.

Shaking his head, Kai tried to keep focused on the task ahead. He had to find Tyson.

Besides, he was probably better off without those two idiots hindering him any way.

XXX

Tyson stood stock still in the middle of the room, deep in concentration. Breathing slowly in and out, he looked for the connection Dragoon had been talking about.

There. He could feel it now. A tangible thread connecting him to the bright presence that was the Guardian.

With a small, brief smile Tyson followed that thread to its source.

Then he let go of his power.

XXX

Dragoon blinked, watching as the light faded from his vision. Taking an experimental breath, he smiled wide. It had worked! He was in his own body once again.

Large golden eyes looked quickly for his savior as the bright light faded away completely, finally spotting him off to his left.

Delight upon the sight soon turned to concern as he saw the boy begin to sway. With inhuman reflexes, the dragon shot forward and caught him just as his legs gave out.

Cradling his friend against his chest, Dragoon worriedly checked him over before smiling in relief. Tyson seemed okay, just tired.

Happy once again, Dragoon seated himself, pulling the sleeping boy into his lap and cuddling him close.

Now all he had to do was wait for Tyson to regain his strength and then they could break out of this place.

Things were finally going their way.

XXX

Damien felt a large influx of power coming from the direction of Gabriel's room. A little concerned, he quickly checked the seal. Still intact.

Gabriel must have tried to break out and failed. It was only natural of course. Too bad that he had designed the seal with the angels magic specifically in mind.

Smirking, Damien went back to work, plans to visit the beautiful boy a little later running through his mind.

XXX

**TBC**

_A/N: Wow, another fast update. Go me! Anyway, I hope this chapter explained a few things._

_Next Chap: Tyson and Dragoon try and escape and Damien realizes something's afoot. And Kai? You'll just have to wait and see. :P_

_Till next time,_

Wing


	15. Fight or Flee

**Soul's Journey**

Chapter Fifteen

_Fight or Flee_

Tyson shifted, snuggling deeper into the warmth that surrounded him. He could feel himself waking up, try as he might to resist. As he became more and more aware of his surroundings, he came to the realization that the warmth around him was from a body.

Someone was holding him.

As that thought hit his sleepy mind, he came wide awake in an instant; eyes flying open and body stiffening.

Only to be met with very familiar golden eyes. "Dragoon…"

"Morning sleepyhead!" the Dragon chirped, before proceeded to nuzzle him in happiness.

It took Tyson's tired brain a few seconds to process what was wrong with this picture. Dragoon was touching him and this wasn't a dream. That meant…

"It worked!" Tyson cried joyfully.

"Yup!"

A few seconds passed. "Uh, could you maybe let me go now?" Tyson asked.

Dragoon paused, pulling back to look at the boy in his lap. "Nope!" He decided, before going right back to what he was doing.

"Dragoon!"

Smack

Tyson combed fingers through his hair, straightening it as he stood; purposefully ignoring the pouting Guardian who was comically holding his head where Tyson had smacked him.

Taking stock of his surrounding, Tyson felt a frown grow on his face.

"Dragoon, why are we still locked in the room? Dragoon?"

"…"

"Oh for goodness sake, I didn't hit you that hard! Now be serious. Why are we still in the room? Can you not get us out?" Tyson questioned a hit of worry obvious in his voice.

With one last hurt glance at his friend, Dragoon turned to the matter at hand. "Actually, I haven't tried yet." At Tyson's raised eyebrow, the Guardian continued. "Well, you were asleep. And I'm pretty sure that when I break us outa here, it is going to alert somebody. And trying to escape with you unconscious was way too risky."

"Well, that makes sense I guess." Tyson took on a thoughtful look, glancing at the door before turning back to his friend. A smirk began to grow across fair features as a mischievous light entered bright eyes. "So…you ready to make a big boom?"

XXX

Kai's eyes widened as he suddenly heard the sound of a large explosion, followed by slight shaking of the ground. "What the…?" Narrowing his eyes, he straightened. Looking in either direction he could see nobody. Making up his mind, he turned and began to head in the direction of the sound. Something told him that that was the way he needed to go.

XXX

Tyson coughed as he tried to see through all the smoke. "When I said make it go boom, I didn't mean this big a boom!"

"But…!"

"Forget it and let's go!" Tyson cried, grabbing his friends arm and pulling him out the door. Or, to be more accurate, the absolutely huge hole that used to be where the door, and most of the wall, had been. To say Dragoon had overdone it a bit would be an understatement.

If breaking out wouldn't have alerted them before, it sure as hell would now.

Running down a random hallway, Tyson came to split, with one way heading right and the other left. Skidding to a stop, he glanced down first one way, then the other. They looked exactly the same.

"Which way?" He asked, breath coming out in soft pants from running so hard.

Without hesitation, Dragoon grabbed his hand and pulled him down the right passageway. "This way!"

Running once again, they soon found themselves in a very large room. Many passages could be seen leading off the enormous space. Again Tyson asked the way.

"Err…"

Tyson stared at Dragoon. "I thought you knew the way!"

"I was just guessing!"

Tyson sweat dropped. "Well what now?"

"I…" Dragoon began but stopped abruptly. "Someone's coming!" He cried in a harsh whisper.

"What?!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Come on, we have to go!" The dragon grabbed Tyson and once again began to pull him along before Tyson stopped him.

"Wait." He said, as he stared at one of the openings.

"Tyson, we don't have time for thi…" Dragoon broke off as he stared at the hallway Tyson had been staring at.

They had been found.

"Kai…"

XXX

Kai hid silently in a dark corner, waiting for the group of… whatever they were, to pass. It seemed that the large explosion had gotten more than just his attention. Before the fortress had seemed deserted, but now there were things every which way he turned.

When the sound of their passing finally faded away completely, Kai moved from his hiding spot.

Taking a passage way different than the one the creatures had taken, Kai continued to make his way through the dark place of stone.

It was only moments later that Kai realized something. He had absolutely no idea where he was going. He had been heading toward where he thought the sound had come from, but this place was like a giant maze. Now the only thing he could be sure of was which way was up; and even that could become questionable.

Frustrated, he came to a stop; bowing his head and closing his eyes tightly. He had to find Tyson. He just had to.

When the boy had been taken…he had never felt more useless in his entire life. What good was he when he couldn't even protect the boy he loved? And he did love Tyson, with all his heart. Even if he could never tell him.

And he wasn't about to abandon him when things got tough. Kai was anything but a coward.

Determination in every line of his body, Kai began to walk again, strides purposeful. He didn't know where he was going but that didn't matter. He would simply let his instincts lead the way. And they seemed to be leading him this way.

It was when he had entered yet another passage and was coming upon an arch that he heard it. Voices were coming from up ahead.

Kai felt his heart begin to beat a little faster. That voice…it sounded like…

Quickening his pace just a bit, Kai passed through the arch and into a large room.

Upon sighting what was in the middle of the room, Kai came to a dead stop.

There was the very boy he was looking for, standing in the middle of the room looking shocked but thankfully unharmed.

And next to him was a stranger. And judging by the weird features, he wasn't human either.

Red eyes quickly assessed the situation. The stranger had his hand on Tyson's arm, and he seemed to be in the process of dragging Tyson away against his will.

Kai wasn't happy.

XXX

Tyson was so happy to see Kai he could barely contain it. The angel part of him was practically purring at the sight of his mate. If he let it, it would probably throw him into the taller boy's arms.

Yeah, that would go over real well.

Instead, Tyson forced himself to keep calm. Though he couldn't keep all the happiness or the relief he felt out of his eyes.

"Kai you…" Tyson began, only to be cut off by Kai himself.

"Let him go." The dual haired boy's voice was so sharp it could cut right through you.

Tyson blinked. Let, you, wha…?

Before he could ask Kai about just what he meant, Dragoon spoke up.

"No."

Wow, Kai looked really mad. Why…?

When Tyson realized what was going on, he could have slapped himself. Man, releasing Dragoon must have taken more out of him than he thought for him to be that slow.

"Kai, it's not…"

Again he was cut off.

"Let him go now or I will make you let go." Kai looked like he was very ready to make good on that threat.

"Then make me."

When Kai began to move forward, with every intention of removing Dragoon from Tyson's presence the angel was sure, Tyson snapped into action. Yanking his arm from Dragoon's hold, he put himself between the two bickering males; hands held up in a placation.

"Wait! Wait Kai, it's not what you think! He's not an enemy!"

For a second Tyson was afraid that Kai wasn't going to listen to him. But thankfully the older boy did stop; arms crossing. "Then why did he refuse to let you go?"

Actually, that was a good question…

"Because I didn't want to." A playful voice cut in. Two pairs of eyes shot over to look at the smirking dragon man.

Smack

"Ow, what'd you hit me for this time?!"

Tyson scowled at the Guardian. "This isn't the time to be playing around!"

"Awww, but I only…"

A firm 'Dragoon' cut off his plea.

"Fine." The dragon huffed, turning around in mock sullenness.

"Dragoon?" The slightly shocked tone coming from Kai got Tyson's full attention.

Red eyes were looking at the strange being in a whole new light. "He's not 'your' Dragoon is he? Tyson?"

Tyson couldn't help the sheepish smile that crossed his face. "Well, actually he is. I kind of released him from the bit chip and returned him to his real form."

Silence for a moment. Then a familiar smirk crossed pale features. "Who knew such a powerful bit beast would turn out to be such an idiot."

Dragoons indignant 'hey!'was lost under the sound of Tyson's startled laughter.

XXX

Rei gave a side long glance at the red head as they walked. Tala was so….silent. It was slightly unnerving. And he seemed so focused, like nothing else mattered except finding Tyson. Maybe…

Shaking his head against the unwelcome thoughts, Rei put his mind to the matter at hand. They had to find Tyson. That is all there is to it. But why oh why did this place have to be so big! The corridors just seemed to go on and on.

At least they hadn't run into anybody yet. That was a plus. Sort of. It was kind of creepy too. But Rei didn't want to think about that. Nope, he would not think about the fact that they were in the dark fortress of a Demon Master where hordes of evil creature's lurked, probably watching him from the shadows right now…

"Hey."

At Tala's voice, Rei just about jumped out of his skin. It took iron clad self control not to go rigid and hiss in fright. But he wouldn't allow that to happen. He would never live it down.

"Yes?" He ask, pleased that his voice seemed relatively normal. Damn, he really should just stop thinking sometimes. Him and his overactive imagination.

"I hear something."

Rei came to a stop, staring at the Cyborg. "What?"

The red head also stopped, head turning in the direction of a side passage. "It sounds like laughing."

Rei blinked. "What kind of laughing?" He asked cautiously.

Tala gave him a strange look at that. "The humorous kind of laughing. It sounds, familiar."

Rei perked up at that. "Well, where's it coming from?"

"Down that way a ways. It's faint, so it's probably a few doors down. I have better hearing than most." The red head motioned toward the direction he had been looking earlier.

"Well, let's go check it out."

A few moments later the two found themselves next to a door. With a questioning look at Tala and the answering nod of 'yes the knocking is behind here', Rei cautiously opened the door.

Well, that explains why the laughter sounds familiar.

"Max?!"

XXX

"Seriously Maxie, I think you need to get your head examined."

"Do not!" The blonde protested a pout on his face.

"Max, most people don't start laughing hysterically over nothing; especially in the middle of an evil man's home."

"It was not over nothing." Max mumbled. "I can't help it if the picture on the wall made me laugh."

Rei sighed exasperated. "It doesn't matter. Don't you have better things to do anyway? Like, I don't know, finding Tyson!"

"Hey, I was looking for Tyson! But then I touched this weird lever and got separated from the others, and I couldn't find my way back to them and this place is crazy hard to find your way around in and…"

"Okay okay, I get the picture! Sheesh."

A cold voice interrupted their chatter.

"If you two are done with this pointless bickering, perhaps we can get back to the matter at hand?" The look in those electric blue eyes promised pain if one didn't comply.

Rei and Max were strangely quiet for the next ten minutes.

XXX

_Meanwhile…_

Boots stepped nimbly among the rubble as a dark cape stirred the dust. A gloved hand reached down and plucked up an elegant picture, now ruined and marred with dirt and grime.

With a flick of the wrist, the paining was tossed on the floor with the rest of the garbage.

"Explain to me how exactly he escaped when this room was warded specifically for him." The voice that spoke those words was devoid of emotion. But there was an underlying anger there, lying just below the surface waiting to emerge.

"W, we, I, we're not sure my Lord. There was, I mean to say."

Dark eyes turned to look at his servant, belying pain if he did not speak what he wanted to know and soon.

"There was another magical presence my Lord. A strong one. It blasted through the wall quite easily." The servant seemed to get even more fidgety, if that were possible. "But, My Lord, it…"

Dark eyes narrowed.

"It came from inside the room. Not outside it."

The room was still for a moment.

"I see." Damien muttered, as his eyes once again surveyed the room. "Release the trackers."

"My Lord?"

"Have them search out…a Guardian."

XXX

Dragoon watched the two boys in front of him as they talked. It was obvious that they cared deeply about each other just by looking at them. The way they would look at the other, then look away when caught watching; only to look again and cause the other to look away. It was kind of cute.

Kai huh.

So this was Tyson's mate. He remembered him vaguely from bey-battles. The Guardian's spirit that accompanies him is Dranzer. He seemed… like he never gave up if nothing else.

But Dragoon also knew from Tyson's dreams that he had left the angel, and more than once. And that worried him. He wanted his friend to be happy; if anybody deserved happiness it was Gabriel. And he knew Kai was the key to that happiness.

But he was also the key to heartbreak.

Wait, what was? Oh no.

XXX

Tyson had almost forgotten about his friend, so caught up with being with Kai again, that he almost jumped in surprise when he suddenly spoke.

"Tyson, I don't think we should stay here."

"What? Why?! What's wrong?"

The Dragon shook his head. "Just trust me. I have a bad feeling."

Tyson glanced over at Kai before giving a resolute nod. "Okay, let's go."

The next moment they were on the move, there pace just one step short of running. Kai was in the lead, Tyson following and Dragoon bringing up the rear.

It was about three corridors down when it happened. A cold wind seemed to pass over the group. Without even speaking, the three broke into a run; no words needed.

"Gabriel hurry!" Dragoon called out; the urgency in his voice scaring Tyson a little.

His breaths coming in soft pants now, Tyson put on another bust of speed as his friends did the same. When they swung around another corner, Tyson risked a glance behind him.

And wished he hadn't.

A strange creeping, tangible darkness was sweeping along behind them. It completely covered the floor, the walls, even the ceiling.

And it seemed to be gaining.

They had reached a stair way. Without missing a beat, they all ran up it.

It only went upward.

Tyson's breathing was becoming a little heavier now, but he wasn't about to stop. He and Kai were running nearly even now, with Kai only a step or two in front of him.

They were out of the stairway.

Bang

Jumping, Tyson turned around quickly, startled.

"Dragoon! What are you doing?!" The dragon, it seemed, had slammed the door at the top of the stairwell, and was now leaning against it.

Gold eyes met blue. "Tyson, you need to run; you and Kai. They are tracking me. If you go, they won't be able to find you."

"What? What are talking about?!"

"What I felt earlier, something was attaching itself to me. Its, listen I can't explain right now. I just know okay! Tyson you need to…"

Just then the door shook, as if something had thrown itself against it from the other side. "Just go! I'll be okay!" The Guardian called, as he used his strength to hold the door closed.

"No, I can't leave you!" Tyson cried desperately.

Tendrils of darkness were beginning to creep under the door now.

"Kai, get him out of here! I'll be fine!"

The red eyed boy seemed to look hard at the dragon for a moment before, without a word, he grabbed Tyson and ran.

"No, Kai let me go! We can't leave Dragoon!" Tyson cried, tugging on his arm; but Kai was not about to let go.

"No, he said he'd be fine. Don't you trust him?"

Tyson looked up at the boy as they ran, side by side down the hall. But Kai wouldn't meet his gaze. Finally, he lowered his eyes, giving up on pulling away and simply running. "Yes."

"Good, besides, it is you they are after."

Tyson ducked his head even more. "I know."

And they ran.

XXX

**TBC:**

_A/N: Merry Christmas everybody! Another chapter for you and it is much longer than usual. My Christmas present to you all. I hope you enjoyed. :)_

_I hope you all have a wonderful winter holiday._

Wing


End file.
